Niebo nad Bajkałem aka Trzecia Wojna Zabajkalska
by Vegsiol
Summary: Gdy podczas oficjalnej wizyty w Warszawie Alfred Jones zostaje porwany, Feliks Łukasiewicz jako przypadkowy świadek tego zdarzenia musi uciekać. Gdzie znajdzie ratunek? Czy uda mu się zapobiec międzynarodowemu konfliktowi na ogromną skalę?
1. Rozdział I

**Niebo nad Bajkałem**

**WARSZAWA**

- Nie! Do kurwy nędzy, mowy nie ma! – Uderzył pięścią w stół z takim impetem, że aż echo poniosło się po pustej sali obrad pałacu prezydenckiego. Wtórował mu odgłos przewracanego i uderzającego w posadzkę krzesła. Alfred ze zdumieniem uniósł wzrok i popatrzył na swego sojusznika. Polska, do tej pory siedzący po drugiej stronie wąskiego stołu, stał teraz pochylony mocno do przodu, całkowicie opierając się na jednej ręce, drugą natomiast zaciskając tak mocno, aż pobielały mu knykcie. Zielone oczy ciskały gromy. Alfred zamrugał zdezorientowany. W jednej chwili rozmawiali spokojnie, omawiając warunki dalszej współpracy, w drugiej natomiast miał już przed sobą czerwonego ze złości Feliksa. Cała sytuacja pozostawała dla niego tym większą niewiadomą, że Polska swoje emocje raczył wyrazić w języku ojczystym. W zasadzie jedynym słowem, które Alfred zdołał zrozumieć było "nie", ze względu na swoje podobieństwo do rosyjskiego "niet". To doprowadziło go do odkrywczego wniosku, że jego sojusznik przeciwko czemuś protestuje. Sięgnął do leżącego na stole opakowania paluszków, czując na swojej ręce ciężki, polski wzrok.

- Co się stało? Źle się czujesz? Coś nie tak? – Ciszę, jaka zapadła po słowach Alfreda, wypełnił odgłos gorliwego chrupania.

Feliksowi zrobiło się słabo i miał ochotę usiąść na podłodze, choć na poważnie rozważał również umiejscowienie swojej pięści między oczami Amerykanina. Z pewnością idealnie by się tam wpasowała, w to nie wątpił ani przez chwilę. Poprawił krawat, przeczesał palcami włosy i z westchnięciem godnym męczennika schylił się po przewrócone wcześniej krzesło. Chwilę później już siedział, splatając ciasno ręce i wbijając rozdrażnione spojrzenie w swojego gościa. Alfred odchylił się i położył nogi na stole. Jego szczęka poruszała się miarowo, przeżuwając trzeciego z kolei paluszka.

_Jeśli wyciągnie te swoje łapska po jeszcze jednego, choć jednego…_

- Nie no, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – burknął Polak niechętnie po angielsku. Arogancja i całkowita niedomyślność Alfreda nie pierwszy raz zadziałały mu na nerwy. Zresztą, nie tylko jemu. – Poza tym, że bezczelnie żądasz ode mnie kolejnej rzeczy, nie dając mi nic w zamian, to wszystko jest cacy. A to wysłanie kolejnych oddziałów do Afganistanu, a to tarcza antyrakietowa… Naprawdę się dziwię, że moje szefostwo wciąż tak łatwo godzi się na życzenia jaśnie pana.

- Jesteśmy sojusznikami i przyjaciółmi, Polsko. Musimy sobie pomagać. – Alfred Jones sięgnął po paluszka. Nie zdążył wyciągnąć ani jednego, bo ręka Feliksa nagle wystrzeliła do przodu i przygwoździła dłoń Amerykanina razem z paczką do blatu.

- A wizy mi w końcu zniesiesz? – Na ustach Polaka zagościł krzywy uśmiech. Zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę. Znowu zapadła cisza, a w powietrzu zawisło ledwo wyczuwalne napięcie. Alfred spoważniał, lecz już po chwili wybuchnął głośnym, nerwowym śmiechem.

- Ależ oczywiście! Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Feliksie, chyba w to nie wąt…

- Kiedy? Podaj mi konkretną datę! – pełen irytacji głos Polaka przerwał mu tyradę, lecz Amerykanin nie dał się zbić z pantałyku i po chwili kontynuował.

- …pisz. Wkrótce, już wkrótce ci je dam. Troszkę cierpliwości. – Błękitne oczy spojrzały na Feliksa pogodnie.

Szurnęło krzesło. Polska ze skrzywioną miną wciągnął na siebie marynarkę i skierował się ku wyjściu.

- Cierpliwości to ja miałem aż za dużo – powiedział głośno już przy drzwiach. – Pamiętaj o jutrzejszym, oficjalnym spotkaniu. Miłego wieczoru.

Wyszedł, mijając po drodze nieruchomych jak posągi, pełniących wartę, żołnierzy. Warszawska ulica przywitała go nieprzyjemną, wywołującą dreszcze mżawką. Był grudzień, a więc śnieg powinien już od dawna leżeć na chodnikach i trawnikach. Ale nie, cholera, nie. Zamiast tego niebo ustawicznie raczyło ludzi niemalże jesiennymi deszczami. Nie to, żeby narzekał na ciepłą zimę, bo zbyt silne mrozy również nie były zbyt dobrą rzeczą. Po prostu całkowity brak śniegu nie pasował do zbliżającego się Bożego Narodzenia, nieco utrudniał nawet wczucie się w świąteczną atmosferę. Ostatnio nic nie szło po myśli Feliksa, więc czemu miałoby być inaczej z pogodą? Nagle poczuł się dziwnie, a po jego plecach przebiegł kolejny dreszcz, tym razem jakby nieco odmienny od tych powodowanych przez siąpiący niemrawo deszcz. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Rozejrzał się, lecz dostrzegł jedynie trzymających wartę żołnierzy oraz własnego kierowcę, nieco nadgorliwie próbującego zaprosić go do wnętrza służbowego samochodu. Polska tylko machnął w jego kierunku ręką i pomaszerował Krakowskim Przedmieściem. Po co mają go podwozić, skoro jego mieszkanie na Książęcej jest tak blisko, że dojście tam na piechotę zajmie mu jakieś 20 minut?

Znalazł się wkrótce pod własnym, dosyć nowoczesnym blokiem mieszkalnym. Zanim jednak przekroczył próg klatki schodowej, znowu poczuł na sobie to uważne, ciężkie spojrzenie czyichś oczu. I znowu nie było nikogo podejrzanego w pobliżu – a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Wkrótce zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi apartamentu i oparł się o nie ciężko. Był zniechęcony. Tyle wysiłku włożył w pomoc Ameryce, tyle środków… A ten wciąż żąda więcej. I nawet nie chce mu znieść głupich wiz. A wszystko to ozdobione zwodniczym płaszczykiem sojuszu i wielkiej przyjaźni. Polska czuł się wykorzystywany i to w dosyć perfidny sposób, przy czym miał również niemiłe uczucie _déjà vu_.

- Nic to – westchnął rozdzierająco i nagle się rozpromienił. – Wykąpię się, zjem coś dobrego, obejrzę jakiś film, najlepiej komedię… I świat znów będzie piękny. Ptaszki zaczną śpiewać, słoneczko zaświeci…

Gdy jakąś godzinę później komórka rozdzwoniła się radosnym, czeskim „Halo? To sem ja, wasz telefon!" (ustawionym specjalnie na złość Joszce), Feliks dopiero wychodził spod prysznica. Potknął się, przewrócił, zerwał z powrotem i syknął głośno z bólu, gdy wypadając z łazienki rąbnął przypadkowo stopą o stojącą przy drzwiach szafkę. Do telefonu ostatecznie doskoczył na jednej nodze.

- …Szlag by to... Halo?

- Feliks? Feliksie, gdzie jest Alfred Jones? – To był szef. Jego głos brzmiał dosyć niespokojnie, lecz Polska nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Opadł na łóżko i założył nogę na nogę.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie się jaśnie pan Ameryka teraz podziewa? – mruknął, rozcierając obolałą stopę. – Ostatnim razem widziałem go tam, gdzie nas zostawiliście: w sali obrad Pałacu. Ten arogancki idiota znowu próbował mnie spławić w kwestii wiz. Przyjaciel, sojusznik, kurważ jego mać! Siedzi teraz pewnie cały zadowolony z siebie w hotelu, wpierdala te swoje chędożone hamburgery, a...

- Nikt nie może go znaleźć. Przetrząśnięto cały Pałac, a wkrótce po tym odkryliśmy, że jedna z kamer zarejestrowała jak wymykał się którymś z tylnych wyjść. Wszyscy ruszyli na miasto, na poszukiwania – nerwowy głos prezydenta RP przerwał polską tyradę. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie zauważył w ogóle wiązanki, jaką jeszcze chwilę temu rzuciła personifikacja jego własnego narodu. Zawsze Feliksa za to surowo karcił, upominając go, by w obecności głowy państwa zachowywał się nieco bardziej przyzwoicie.

- Toteż mówię, że prawdopodobnie siedzi teraz w Mariocie i się cały cieszy jak głupi, że wszystkich zrobił w bambuko. Może udawać bohatera i obrońcę narodów, ale mentalnie to wciąż pierdolony gówniarz. – _Gówniarz, z którym trzeba się liczyć_, pomyślał niechętnie Feliks. Stopa już go nie bolała, niemniej jednak wciąż nieświadomie ją macał, bawiąc się dużym palcem. _Normalnie świat stanął na głowie._ - Pewnie postanowił pozwiedzać nieco Warszawę i na piechotę wrócić do domu. Czegoś takiego akurat można się po nim spodziewać.

- Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych się o niego martwi. Nie możemy dopuścić, by taki skandal wybuchł w czasie oficjalnej wizyty w naszym kraju… Bardzo cię proszę, przejdź się do Marriota i sprawdź, czy go tam nie ma.

Ręka odginająca na wszystkie strony duży palec u stopy znieruchomiała. Feliks pomyślał, że się chyba przesłyszał.

- Ale jak to? Ja? Ale przecież Alfred ma swoich własnych ludzi i to oni powinni się zająć poszukiwaniami, a nie ja! Co ja jestem, chłopiec na posyłki Jego Bohaterskości Alfreda Jonesa? Jego giermek? Przydupas? Święty Antoni Padewski? Magnes na kretyńskich, wpierdzielających hamburgery Amerykanów o przerośniętym ego? Pierdolę, nie robię, a jego zdjęcie możemy zgłosić do "Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek…"

- Feliksie Łukasiewiczu, Rzeczpospolita Polsko. – O nie, znał ten moralizatorski ton. – Chyba nie chcesz naszym gościom pokazać jak mało polski naród jest zaangażowany w sprawy międzynarodowe? Wywarłoby to złe wrażenie nie tylko na naszym najbliższym sojuszniku, ale i na reszcie krajów europejskich. A byłoby to bardzo niekorzystne dla naszego państwa w świetle dokonań polskiej prezydencji…

Feliks momentalnie zamilkł. Niestety, stary miał rację. Nie może sobie tak po prostu siedzieć w domu i rozkoszować się komedią zapijaną piwem, podczas gdy jego gość, kurwa, honorowy włóczy się po mieście, poszukiwany zarówno przez armię amerykańskich ochroniarzy, jak i jego własnych ludzi. Musi zrobić COKOLWIEK, żeby zademonstrować swoje zaangażowanie, choćby to w gruncie rzeczy miała być najbardziej bezsensowna rzecz na świecie. Ot, taka jak, na przykład, włóczenie się po budynku hotelowym i przeszukiwanie wszystkich kątów. Trzeba będzie ruszyć dupsko i odłożyć oglądanie filmu na czas bliżej nieokreślony. Polska spojrzał tęsknie w kierunku płyty DVD, poniewierającej się na stoliku nocnym, po czym zwrócił się z powrotem do rozmówcy.

- Ta jest, szefie. Szeregowy Łukasiewicz odmeldowuje się w celu natychmiastowego podjęcia poszukiwań zaginionego Alfreda Jonesa. Cel: Hotel Marriott – rozłączył się i w zamyśleniu spojrzał raz jeszcze na płytę z filmem. _No nic, do pracy, rodacy_. Wstał i ubrał się, a kierując się ku drzwiom zgarnął do kieszeni kurtki klucze do domu i samochodu, portfel oraz telefon komórkowy. Wychodząc, ostatni raz rzucił okiem na wypełniające przedpokój meble. Pstryknęło światło, a mieszkanie w bloku przy ulicy Książęcej pogrążyło się w ciemności. Tylko kolorowe lampki na choince w salonie mrugały radośnie, jakby na złość cieniom, które wypełzły z kątów.

Gdy zajechał samochodem pod Hotel Marriot wciąż mżyło. Feliks zatrzasnął drzwiczki, pod wpływem nagłego chłodu wzdrygnął się, skulił w sobie i ruszył truchtem w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Tam przystanął i wyciągnąwszy gdzieś z kieszeni spodni paczkę papierosów, zapalił jednego. _Lepiej, o wiele lepiej_. Zaciągnął się głęboko dymem i odgarnął z oczu nieposłuszne, wilgotne włosy. Stojący w pobliżu pracownik hotelu spojrzał na niego z głęboką dezaprobatą.

- Tu nie wolno palić.

Feliks spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

- Jesteśmy na zewnątrz, a nie w środku, człowieku – powiedział tonem, jakim zazwyczaj zwracają się dorośli do dzieci.

- Wiem. Ale tu nie wolno palić.

Blondyn westchnął potępieńczo i zamachał mężczyźnie przed nosem ręką trzymającą używkę.

- Panie, widzisz gdzieś tu jakiś znak? Bo ja nie. Dajże mi pan święty spokój. Zaraz skończę, pójdę sobie i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.

- Nie wolno palić ze względów porządkowych. Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych mamy w hotelu, tam na górze – oświadczył mu wyniośle mężczyzna. Poprawił śnieżnobiałe rękawiczki na swych dłoniach. – Jakby to wyglądało, jakby jakiś menel palił papierosy praktycznie pod jego nosem?

Feliks w osłupieniu spojrzał najpierw na niego, potem zaś na siebie. Rozpięta do połowy kurtka, szalik zawiązany niedbale na szyi, dżinsy i zwykły t-shirt, którymi po wzięciu prysznica zastąpił garnitur wraz krawatem i koszulą. Przeczesał palcami potargane włosy. Może i nie wygląda jakby szedł na rozmowę o pracę lub konferencję, ale żeby od razu menel?

- A, i wejść do środka, to pan nie wejdzie. Nie możemy wpuszczać byle ludzi z ulicy. To zbyt ważna wizyta…

Polska aż jęknął głośno. Wysupłał z portfela swój oficjalny identyfikator i niemalże wcisnął go mężczyźnie w twarz. Gdy ten w oszołomieniu studiował trzymaną w ręku kartę, Feliks rzucił na chodnik papierosa i go przydeptał. Następnie wyrwał pracownikowi hotelu swoją własność i niczym triumfator wkroczył do środka budynku. Wjechawszy na najwyższe piętro z apartamentem prezydenckim, rozpoczął żmudne poszukiwania, schodząc coraz bardziej w dół. Przeszukał bar, restaurację, dwie sale konferencyjne, a nawet saunę i basen. Większość pomieszczeń oraz korytarzy była pusta. Tak nienaturalnie pusta, że Feliks czuł się dosyć nieswojo przemierzając je wzdłuż i wszerz i nie spotykając po drodze ani jednej żywej duszy.

_Gdzie się podziała ta cała obstawa Ameryki i jego prezydenta? Czyżby wszyscy poszli przeczesywać miasto?_

Było również upiornie cicho. Dlatego, gdy w końcu na 40 piętrze jego uszu dobiegły odgłosy rozmowy, Feliks z wyraźną ulgą i bez chwili wahania skierował się w ich kierunku.

- Alfred, chędożony hamburgerojadzie, to ty? – mruknął pod nosem i zajrzał ukradkiem przez uchylone drzwi do pomieszczenia, z którego dochodziły głosy. Apartament był niewielki, połowę przestrzeni zajmowało ogromne łoże. I to właśnie przy nim, na podłodze, oparty plecami o jego brzeg, siedział Alfred. Związany i zakneblowany. Stojący w pobliżu mężczyźni, w liczbie trzech, rozmawiali po rosyjsku, choć Feliks tylko w dwóch z nich potrafił rozpoznać rodowitych Rosjan. Trzeci wypowiadał się z silnym akcentem, przywodzącym na myśl Bliski Wschód… Lub też jego bliskie okolice...

- Póki co wszystko poszło gładko, choć od samego początku byliśmy gotowi na poważne trudności. Na szczęście ten amerykański głupek ułatwił nam sprawę, uparcie robiąc wszystko, by jego właśni ludzie go nie znaleźli… Prywatnego spaceru się chłopaczkowi zachciało, bez jakiejkolwiek obstawy. – W pokoju rozbrzmiał pogardliwy, chrapliwy śmiech. Po chwili dołączył do niego drugi, piskliwy. - O ile nie wystąpią żadne komplikacje, za około dwa tygodnie znajdzie się w Jekaterynburgu i będzie gotowy na przerzut przez granicę kazachską.

- W twoim interesie leży, by komplikacje nie wystąpiły. Inaczej z pieniędzy nici. – To był ten trzeci, z charakterystycznym akcentem. - Nie muszę też chyba mówić, że i mój szef nie będzie zachwycony... A gdy on nie jest zachwycony…

- Nie szczekaj mi tu, afgański psie. Twój szef nic mnie nie obchodzi. Będziesz miał swojego więźnia, o ile ja dostanę moją forsę.

W tym momencie Feliks uświadomił sobie, że chyba najwyższy czas działać. Zaczął się cofać, powoli, bardzo powoli. Starał się stawiać stopy najciszej jak tylko mógł. Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze parę kroków… Już prawie dotarł do zakrętu korytarza.

_Zadzwonić. Muszę zadzwonić. Muszę stąd wyjść i jak najszybciej skontaktować się z szefem._

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, po to tylko, by nagle zderzyć się z niewiele wyższym od niego, śniadym, czarnowłosym mężczyzną. Ten zatoczył się do tyłu, w ostatniej chwili odzyskując równowagę i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, bijącym z brązowych oczu. Już po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i uśmiechnął, ukazując rząd śnieżnobiałych, zdrowych zębów.

- Witaj, Polsko – powiedział cicho po angielsku. Wyciągnął zza poły płaszcza pistolet i wymierzył go prosto w znieruchomiałego blondyna.


	2. Rozdział II

- Saied – Feliks nie podniósł rąk do góry. Jego wzrok spoczął wpierw na wymierzonym w niego pistolecie, aby po chwili powędrować z powrotem w kierunku znajomej twarzy. – Co ty tutaj robisz? Dlaczego nie jesteś w Kabulu?

- Trochę głupie pytanie. Trudno usiedzieć w stolicy okupowanej przez wojska NATO – personifikacja Afganistanu spojrzała na Polaka z dosyć charakterystycznym dla niego wyrazem twarzy, który trudno byłoby zakwalifikować jednoznacznie do którejkolwiek z kategorii. Zdaniem Feliksa można by go było określić zarówno jako „uśmiechnięty", jak i „skrzywiony".

- To czemu nie zakopiesz się w górskich grotach razem z tymi swoimi Talibami? – blondyn z niepokojem zerknął przez ramię. Tak jak przypuszczał, trójka mężczyzn została zwabiona hałasem na korytarz. Tłoczyli się teraz przy drzwiach, nie do końca pewni co powinni zrobić, zaskoczeni pojawieniem się intruza. Najwyraźniej nie zauważyli pistoletu w ręku Afganistanu. Feliks stał między nimi a mierzącym w niego brunetem w takim sposób, że całkowicie zasłaniał całym sobą broń. – Jesteś w tym całkiem dobry. Powiedziałbym nawet, kurwa, że stałeś się w tym chędożonym mistrzem. Skoro mam już tę nieprzyjemność widzieć cię w Warszawie, to może, do kurwy nędzy, wytłumaczysz mi co za farsę odstawiasz w moim własnym kraju, zamiast siedzieć na dupie u siebie? – machnął ręką w kierunku pokoju, w którym siedział związany Alfred.

- W twoim własnym kraju mówisz… To zdanie brzmi dziwnie znajomo. Bo widzisz, Polsko… Postanowiłem wreszcie wziąć sprawy w swoje własne ręce. – Saied mówił cicho. Zawsze mówił cicho. To była jego cecha rozpoznawcza. - Wszystkie dotychczasowe działania moich ludzi, mające na celu pozbycie się okupujących MÓJ WŁASNY KRAJ wojsk, zawiodły. Próby zatrucia wam życia w każdy możliwy sposób nie poskutkowały. Dlatego zdecydowałem się ostatecznie na mocno radykalny krok – kiwnął głową w kierunku drzwi. – Porwanie jednego spośród nas, jednego spośród tanów. Tego najważniejszego. Jak sądzisz, czy prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych ugnie się przede mną, wiedząc, że mam w garści personifikację jego narodu?

Stojący przy drzwiach Afgańczyk zdał sobie w końcu sprawę z powagi sytuacji. Gorączkowo zaczął obmacywać swój płaszcz w poszukiwaniu broni. Feliks ponownie rzucił okiem za siebie. Dwaj Rosjanie nie poruszyli się ani o centymetr. Wciąż z tym samym stoickim spokojem przyglądali się zaistniałej sytuacji. Szczególną uwagę wydawali się zwracać właśnie na Polaka. Wręcz przewiercali go na wylot wzrokiem.

- Ciebie w planach nie było, mimo iż wizyta Ameryki w twoim kraju wydała nam się idealną okazją na ujęcie go. W końcu bliżej nam tutaj, niż za Atlantyk. – kontynuował spokojnie Afganistan. W jego brązowych oczach błysnęło coś, czego znowu Feliks nie potrafił jednoznacznie zidentyfikować. Szaleństwo? Desperacja? – Ale co ja mam z tobą teraz począć, Polsko? Teraz, gdy już stałeś się mimowolnym świadkiem realizacji mojego planu? Nigdy nie żywiłem do ciebie większej urazy. Chociaż… - zastanowił się chwilę, po czym z powrotem zwrócił brązowe oczy na Feliksa. – Pamiętasz Nangar Khel?

- To była pomyłka. – wycedził blondyn przez zaciśnięte zęby. Afgan w końcu znalazł pistolet i ruszył w ich kierunku. – Nieporozumienie. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

- Nie sądzę. Brać go.

W tym momencie Feliks rzucił się do przodu, z całej siły uderzając Saieda z byczka w żołądek i przewracając go tym samym na podłogę korytarza. Pistolet wystrzelił ponad głową Polaka i trafił kulą w ścianę. W tym samym momencie idący ku nim Afgańczyk również pociągnął za spust, dopiero po fakcie orientując się, że nie odbezpieczył broni. Nie miał jednak szansy naprawić błędu, gdyż Feliks wyrwał zwijającemu się z bólu na podłodze Saiedowi pistolet i wycelowawszy, oddał strzał w kierunku mężczyzny. Trafił go w prawe ramię, po czym, zakląwszy szpetnie, pognał korytarzem.

- Co tak stoicie? Łapcie go! – wycharczał Afganistan w kierunku dwójki Rosjan, wciąż trzymając się za bolący żołądek. Wyższy z nich spojrzał na niego z jawną pogardą.

- Nie rozkazuj nam, Afgańczyku, nie masz do tego prawa. Umawialiśmy się tylko na Amerykanina. O Polaku nie było mowy.

Saied zaklął pod nosem i podniósł się z trudem. Odebrawszy swemu rannemu w ramię podwładnemu broń, ruszył powoli w ślad za blondynem. Feliks tymczasem zdążył dopaść wind i w zapamiętaniu dźgał teraz przycisk palcem.

_No już, dawaj! Ruszże się, cholerna maszyno! No, wreszcie!_

Wskoczył do środka i gdy już drzwi zasunęły się za nim, a winda zaczęła zjeżdżać w dół, pozwolił sobie na chwilę spokojnego oddechu. Oparł się o metalową ściankę i powoli osunął się na podłogę. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, a poziom adrenaliny skoczył niebezpiecznie wysoko. Pierwszą jego myślą było, że musi wrócić do domu, że tam jest najbezpieczniej, że stamtąd skontaktuje się z szefem i BORem. Ale już chwilę później przypomniał sobie to uczucie bycia obserwowanym, to wrażenie, że ktoś śledzi każdy jego krok…

_Wiedzą gdzie mnie szukać. Jeśli wrócę na Książęcą, to wpadnę prosto w ich ręce._ Przeszedł go dreszcz. _Muszę… Muszę zniknąć. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas…_ Spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która spoczywała na podłodze, zaciskając kurczowo palce na rękojeści zdobycznego pistoletu. Starał się to opanować, lecz panika i uczucie paranoi rosły w nim coraz bardziej, przejmując kontrolę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Nagle przestrzeń windy wydała mu się zbyt mała, a ścianki jakby nieco pochyliły się nad nim, wywołując u niego przesadny lęk, że zaraz zginie przygnieciony do podłogi… Gdy drzwi windy rozsunęły się, niemalże wypadł bezwładnie ze środka prosto na stojącą w hali kobietę. Ignorując jej pełne oburzenia krzyki i mijając po drodze recepcjonistę, który z przerażeniem w oczach odnotował broń w ręku Polaka i natychmiastowo rzucił się do telefonu, Feliks ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku przeszklonych drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Tam przystanął, niepewny, w którą stronę powinien iść. Po prawej miał główne wejście do hotelu. Oraz swój samochód, wyjechanie którym z miasta przy warszawskich korkach graniczyło niemalże z cudem. Po lewej natomiast korytarz biegł dalej, prowadząc do ruchomych schodów, a następnie do podziemnego przejścia łączącego Marriott z Dworcem Centralnym. _Dworzec…_ Feliks odwrócił się plecami do drzwi frontowych i popędził wzdłuż sklepowych witryn, zajmujących niemalże cały parter hotelu. Biegł potrącając ludzi, nie bacząc na rzucane za nim przekleństwa. Gdy w końcu wpadł na pierwszy z brzegu peron, ogłuszył go wizg hamulców wjeżdżającego pociągu. Dezorientacja trwała raptem chwilę. Parę minut później siedział już wygodnie w przedziale, schowawszy uprzednio pistolet pod kurtkę i wcisnąwszy się w kąt. Z niepokojem zerkał za okno, wypatrując pościgu. Obecność drugiego tana odczuwał bardzo wyraźnie, co mogło oznaczać, że Saied znajduje się gdzieś blisko. To było jak fala energii przepływającej przez jego ciało, pobudzającej wszystkie zmysły. Wcześniej konsekwentnie ją ignorował, automatycznie zakładając, iż pochodzi od Alfreda. Nie miał również głowy do zastanawiania się nad charakterem aury, którą wyczuwał. Był zbyt zajęty, zmęczony i zestresowany oficjalną wizytą swoich sojuszników. Dopiero teraz uświadomił, że to nie była jedna, a dwie, w dodatku różniące się od siebie, energie. Miały nieco odmienny charakter. Pierwsza przywodziła na myśl szczyty Hindukuszu, lecz także pustynię, ostre słońce oraz zapach kurzu w powietrzu, druga natomiast promieniowała charakterystycznymi dla młodości zapałem oraz entuzjazmem. Afgańska pulsowała dodatkowo gniewem i desperacją. _Co ze mnie za kretyn, jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć!_

Siedząca naprzeciwko staruszka spojrzała ze zgrozą na lekkie odzienie Feliksa.

- Przeziębisz się, drogie dziecko.

Nie zrozumiawszy o co chodzi, zamrugał parę razy, odwrócił się od szyby i spojrzał na kobietę niepewnie.

- O twoim ubraniu mówię, chłopcze. W zimę, nawet tak ciepłą, nie chodzi się z gołymi nerkami i szyją – poprawiła okulary wymownym gestem i zlustrowała blondyna od stóp do głów.

- Ale ja… - Feliks nie wiedział w sumie co odpowiedzieć. Pod bacznym spojrzeniem staruszki zawiązał tylko mocniej szalik i zapiął kurtkę po samą szyję, a następnie skulił się bardziej na siedzeniu.

- Od razu lepiej. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież… Myślą, że są nieśmiertelni, że choroba nie jest w stanie ich tknąć. Nie wiedzą co to wojna… A ja przeżyłam i Nazistów i Sowietów! Komunę przeżyłam… Oj tak, tak, znam ci ja ulotność życia ludzkiego…

Polska spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Już miał na końcu języka słowa o tym, ile to on sam doświadczył, gdy nagle kobieta wyciągnęła z leżącej obok niej plastikowej reklamówki termos – Ciepłej herbatki? – zapytała – Mam też ciastka. Domowej roboty. Córcia moja piekła.

Saied wybiegł przez główne drzwi hotelu, strasząc pracownika w śnieżnobiałych rękawiczkach i stanął jak wryty, widząc, że samochód Łukasiewicza wciąż stoi na swoim miejscu. Rozejrzał się, zdezorientowany, aż w końcu jego wzrok padł na stojący nieopodal budynek Dworca Centralnego. _Tam!_ Gdy pięć minut później wpadał na peron, pociąg już odjeżdżał. W jednym z okien mignęła mu znajoma, blondwłosa głowa. Chciało mu się wyć z wściekłości, powystrzelać wszystkich obecnych na miejscu. Zamiast tego chwycił najbliższą osobę za ramię. Młoda dziewczyna z przerażeniem spojrzała na zaczepiającego ją czarnowłosego mężczyznę.

- Co to był za pociąg? Dokąd pojechał? – warknął nieelegancko w jej kierunku. Zaczęła wyrywać mu rękę.

- Niech pan mnie puści! Zawołam policję!

Potrząsnął nią.

- DOKĄD?

- Elbląg… Do Elbląga…

Saied puścił dziewczynę i wbiegł z powrotem na górę po ruchomych schodach, po czym dopadł kasy biletowej, odpychając ludzi stojących w kolejce.

- Kiedy jedzie następny pociąg do Elbląga? – zapytał sprzedawcy po angielsku.

**ELBLĄG**

Feliks zsunął się po oparciu siedzenia tak, że już prawie leżał, opierając brodę na klatce piersiowej. Wodził wzrokiem od staruszki w okularach do grupy dresów, którzy dosiedli się do nich już na drugiej stacji za Warszawą. Czuł się trochę jakby był między młotem a kowadłem.

- Bardzo przypominasz mi mojego syna, dziecko. Też ma zielone oczy. Mówiłam ci już o tym?

_Mówiłaś. Co najmniej dziesięć razy. I bardzo doceniam troskę o moją szanowną osobę, ale daj mi się, kurwa, przespać choć piętnaście minut!_

- Zostało jeszcze trochę herbatniczków. Chcesz może? – starsza pani spojrzała z głęboką dezaprobatą na młodych ludzi tłoczących się w drugim końcu przedziału. Co i rusz wybuchali głośnym, rżącym śmiechem, bez skrępowania przeklinając i opróżniając jedną puszkę piwa za drugą. Kobieta pochyliła się w kierunku Feliksa i szepnęła konspiracyjnym szeptem.

- Te antychrysty z pewnością tylko czekają na to, by mnie zamordować. – druty, na których dziergała bliżej nieokreśloną część garderoby, poruszały się gwałtownie we wszystkie strony, wyrażając całe oburzenie właścicielki. Feliks odnosił wrażenie, że za chwilę jeden z nich wyląduje w czyimś oczodole. Najpewniej w jego własnym. - Widzę to w ich oczach, gdy tu patrzą. Musisz mnie bronić, chłopcze – oświadczyła z pełną powagą. Druty znieruchomiały, a Polska, do tej pory zahipnotyzowany ich ruchem, wzdrygnął się. Jęknął głośno.

- A może ja to pójdę zgłosić kontrolerowi biletów?

- Ani mi się waż! – syknęła. Druty na powrót zaczęły dziabać przestrzeń dookoła. – Bezbronną kobietę zostawisz na pastwę tych potworów, co Boga w sercu nie mają?

Chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się co odpowiedzieć na tak jawny szantaż emocjonalny.

- To może niech sama pani pójdzie porozmawiać z konduktorem? Myślę, że tak skandaliczne zachowanie trzeba tak czy inaczej zaraportować.

Zamyśliła się głęboko.

- Masz całkowitą rację, drogie dziecko. – wstała ciężko i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia z przedziału, o mało co nie przewracając się o czyjeś nogi. Głośno i dobitnie wyraziwszy swoje zdanie o dzisiejszej młodzieży, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Zapadła cisza. Feliks zerknął na siedzących w pobliżu dresów. Wpatrywali się w niego uporczywie, co sprawiło, że poczuł się nieswojo. W końcu po paru minutach prowadzenia wzajemnej obserwacji jeden z ostrzyżonych niemalże na łyso jegomości odezwał się.

- Ty, ziomal, czemu wyglądasz jak pedał?

Polska poczuł jak gorąco uderza mu na policzki.

- Że co, kurw…

- Nie lubimy pedałów. Więc sorry, to nic osobistego, ale masz przejebane.

Ku przerażeniu Feliksa zaczęli podnosić się i iść w jego kierunku, jednakże niemalże w tym samym czasie pociąg zahamował, a Feliks kątem oka dostrzegł za szybą tablicę z nazwą ostatniej stacji: Elbląg. Rzucił się na podłogę i przeczołgał między nogami swoich niedoszłych prześladowców, a następnie pobiegł korytarzem ku wyjściu z pojazdu. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wreszcie udało mu się postawić stopy na twardej nawierzchni peronu elbląskiego dworca. Przez bite 8 godzin jazdy jego starsza towarzyszka podróży skutecznie utrudniała mu nawiązanie telefonicznego kontaktu z szefem. Gdy tylko Feliks wymykał się na chwilę z przedziału, ona zaraz szła za nim, zatroskana o jego (i swoje własne) bezpieczeństwo. Nawet jak zamknął się w toalecie pod pretekstem potrzeby pomedytowania nad ludzkimi potrzebami, kobiecina zaczynała po krótkim czasie walić w drzwi, pytając czy wszystko w porządku. Co gorsza, w pociągowej ubikacji huk pędzącej po torach maszyny był tak wielki, że Polska z wielkim trudem słyszał głos włączającej się co i rusz automatycznej sekretarki. Szef nie odpowiadał, mimo iż Feliks wybierał jego numer parokrotnie, w różnych odstępach czasu. Teraz, gdy wreszcie uwolnił się od nadopiekuńczej staruszki, postanowił wykorzystać chwilę spokoju i spróbować jeszcze raz. Wzdrygnął się, smagnięty lodowatym porywem wiatru. Tu, na północy kraju, było zdecydowanie chłodniej, a z nieba prószył nieśmiało śnieg, pokrywając tory kolejowe delikatną, białą warstwą. Feliks rozejrzał się czujnie za mniej więcej odosobnionym miejscem. Ludzie hałaśliwą gromadą wysypywali się z wagonów, zmierzając ku wejściu do budynku dworca. Feliks, dostrzegłszy wśród nich dobrze mu znaną staruszkę oraz grupę dresów, zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że drugi koniec betonowego peronu jest całkiem pusty. Wręcz promieniował zachęcająco brakiem jakiejkolwiek duszy ludzkiej, w związku z czym Polska umknął czym prędzej w tamtym kierunku. Wybrawszy prywatny numer przełożonego w książce telefonicznej, przyłożył aparat do ucha.

- Numer jest tymczasowo niedostępny, zadzwoń później lub zostaw wiadomość… - Feliks westchnął ciężko. Nie ma bata, znowu musi to odłożyć. Z niepokojem zauważył jedną kreskę na ikonce baterii. _Jasna cholera, nie wziąłem ładowarki…_ Schował komórkę do kieszeni kurtki i zamyślił się głęboko. _Wypadałoby się gdzieś zabunkrować, choćby na parę dni. Nie będę przecież nocować na dworcu jak ostatni żul._ Podobnie jak wcześniejsi pasażerowie skierował się ku wyjściu. Podreptawszy Aleją Grunwaldzką, dotarł ostatecznie na starówkę, gdzie po ponad godzinie nieco bezmyślnego łażenia w kółko, wybrał w końcu jeden z hoteli mieszczących się w zabytkowych kamienicach. Zameldował się, odbierając od recepcjonistki cały zestaw kluczy i zbywając przy okazji wzruszeniem ramion jej pełne zdziwienia pytanie o bagaż, po czym ciężkim krokiem ruszył schodami na pierwsze piętro. Dotarłszy ostatecznie do swego pokoju, cisnął kurtkę w kąt, rzucił się bezceremonialnie na łóżko i wpatrzył w sufit. Nawet nie był głodny, starsza pani w pociągu dołożyła wszelkich starań, by ani przez chwilę nie poczuł się zaniedbany. Zamiast tego szybko ogarnęła go trudna do pokonania senność. Przez opary snu poczuł, że w pomieszczeniu nagle zrobiło się lodowato. Na jego oczach ściany i powierzchnię mebli pokrył szron. Feliks spróbował poruszyć ręką lub nogą, lecz nie potrafił. Całe jego ciało zamarzało, widział jak stopniowo pokrywa się grubą warstwą lodu. Chciał krzyknąć, ale i jego gardło ścisnęła lodowa obręcz…

…Obudził się nagle, zlany zimnym potem. W pokoju było ciemno i chłodno, tak, że gołe ramiona pokryła mu gęsia skórka. Przetoczył się na drugi koniec łóżka, wychylił niebezpiecznie mocno do przodu poza jego krawędź i sięgnął ręką do wiszącego nieopodal na ścianie kaloryfera. Nie grzał ani trochę. Feliks zaklął pod nosem i już zaczął rozważać wniesienie skargi do recepcji, gdy nagle stracił równowagę. Zarył nosem w podłogę, a z kieszeni spodni wysunęła mu się komórka i upadła tuż obok niego. Spojrzał na nią nieco nieprzytomnie. _Telefon… Miałem zadzwonić…_ Wcisnął jeden z klawiszy aparatu. Wyświetlacz rozbłysnął jaskrawo, ukazując godzinę 4 nad ranem. _Spałem paręnaście godzin._ Czuł, że musi czym prędzej wyjść stąd, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Wciągnął z powrotem kurtkę na grzbiet i wcisnął pod nią zabezpieczony pistolet, po czym zamknął powoli drzwi pokoju i zszedł na dół. Gruba wykładzina skutecznie tłumiła odgłosy kroków. Cały hotel tonął w ciszy i ciemności, spowijającej ludzi śpiących spokojnie w łóżkach. Feliks dotarł na palcach do drzwi frontowych, przekręcił w zamku jeden z kluczy darowanych mu przez recepcjonistkę i już miał nacisnąć klamkę, gdy nagle coś go wstrzymało. _On tu jest. W mieście. Znalazł mnie._ Wahał się raptem parę chwil. Wyszedłszy na zewnątrz, wybrał ponownie numer szefa. Odpowiedziało mu jedynie parę długich sygnałów. _Odbierz, kurwa. Mam Ci coś ważnego do przekazania._ Rozległ się ostry dźwięk.

- Tu automatyczna sekretarka. Zostaw wiadomość…

Feliks się rozłączył. Nogi same go niosły przed siebie, a on raz po raz dzwonił, wciąż słysząc ten sam sztywny, kobiecy głos. Gdy w końcu odpowiedziało mu mocno zaspane „halo?", Polska stał już nad zaśnieżonym, wybetonowanym brzegiem rzeki przepływającej przez miasto, wpatrując się w kry sunące wolno po ciemnej powierzchni wody.

- Szefie? To ja, Feliks. Alfreda porwali Ruscy, współpracujący z Afganistanem. Saied… Halo? Szefie? – W słuchawce zapadła głucha cisza. Feliks spojrzał na aparat z istnym przerażeniem w oczach i zaczął nim potrząsać – Nie, kurwa, nie! Nie rób mi tego, pierdolona komórko! Nie wysiadaj teraz, kiedy cię najbardziej potrzebuję!

- Mamy problem, co, Polsko? – blondyn odwrócił się szybko, wyciągając pistolet spod kurtki i odbezpieczając go. Rozładowana komórka padła w śnieg. Saied wynurzył się z pobliskiej gęstwiny, mierząc bronią w Polaka. W ciemności Feliks nie widział zbyt dobrze jego twarzy, założyłby się jednak, że mężczyzna się uśmiecha. Afganistan zawsze się uśmiechał, szczerząc te swoje śnieżnobiałe kły.

- Zadałbym wielce oryginalne pytanie: „jak mnie znalazłeś?", ale chyba potrafię sam na nie odpowiedzieć.

- Taaaaak… Nie zdążyłem wsiąść do tego samego pociągu, co ty, ale przynajmniej załapałem się na następny do Elbląga. Pilnowałem się też by nie wysiąść za wcześnie. Zdecydowana większość stacji po drodze to małe miejscowości, w których obecność tana kręcącego się pośród ludzi jest łatwo wyczuwalna. Gorzej było z miastami, tam już ryzykowałem nie wysiadając. – Saied zbliżył się jeszcze parę kroków. Feliks obserwował go uważnie. _Podejdź jeszcze odrobinę… No już, dawaj…_ - Chociaż i tak nie próżnowałem, bo postoje były na tyle długie, bym miał szansę wypytać kolejarzy o ciebie. Jesteś dosyć charakterystyczny, wiesz? Każdy z nas zresztą jest… Nie wtopimy się w tłum, nawet jeśli bardzo byśmy tego chcieli… - _Gadaj sobie zdrów, gadaj. Skupiaj większą uwagę na słowach, niż na tym, co masz przed sobą…_ Znowu parę kroków. - Poza tym założyłem, że postanowisz uciec jak najdalej… Nie myliłem się. – Feliks podniósł ręce do góry. Powoli przykucnął i położył pistolet w śniegu, cały czas patrząc się Saiedowi prosto w zdumione, brązowe oczy. – Ale co ty… Poddajesz się? Tak łatwo? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Afganistan. Postąpił do przodu. W tym samym czasie otoczyły ich ciemne, zamaskowane postacie.

- Ruki w wierch! Budu strielac!

Saied spojrzał na nich, oszołomiony. Po chwili jednak grymas gniewu wykrzywił jego twarz. _Ruscy zdrajcy_, pomyślał, _nikt inny miał nie wiedzieć o planie, tylko ci dwaj!_ Poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie za kolana. Feliks, korzystając z okazji, skoczył z pozycji kucznej w kierunku Afgana i całym sobą wpadł na jego nogi, przerzucając go ponad swym barkiem prosto do rzeki. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że w ostatniej Saied chwyci go za kołnierz kurtki, ciągnąc za sobą prosto w czarną toń. Rozległ się głośny trzask, gdy spadli na krę, cienka warstewka lodu pękła, a nad Polską zamknęła się ciemna powierzchnia wody. Przenikliwe zimno wstrząsnęło całym jego ciałem, a jemu samemu wydało się, że połyskliwa tafla nad nim zamarza, odcinając go od świata zewnętrznego, od słońca, życia i ludzi. Chciał w nią walić pięściami, krzyczeć, by go wypuścili. Znowu nie mógł ruszyć ani ręką, ani nogą. Gdy już ciemność powoli zaczęła ogarniać jego umysł, poczuł jak czyjeś ręce chwytają go i ciągną do góry.

**Przypisy:**  
><strong>Incydent w Nangar Khel<strong>: incydent z polskimi żołnierzami w roli głównej w 2007 roku. Członkowie polskiego patrolu, rzekomo sprowokowani przez bliżej nieokreślonych napastników, ostrzelali karabinem maszynowym oraz granatami wioskę, w wyniku czego śmierć poniosło 6 niewinnych ludzi, a trójka została ciężko ranna. Do poszkodowanych należały również kobiety i dzieci.


	3. Rozdział III

**WARSZAWA**

- Dobrali się do zdecydowanej większości kamer i je powyłączali. – mężczyzna rozsiadł się wygodnie przed monitorem komputera i wcisnął parę przycisków na klawiaturze. Na ekranie pojawił się niewyraźny obraz. – Na nasze szczęście przeoczyli jedną z nich. Tutaj. – wskazał palcem na dwie ciemne postacie wlokące korytarzem czyjeś bezwładne ciało. Prezydent Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej pochylił się do przodu, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. Jego amerykański sojusznik, wyraźnie wzburzony, stał nieruchomo tuż za nim marszcząc gniewnie czoło i również starając się dostrzec cokolwiek na ekranie. Od wielu godzin nie powiedział ani słowa, a zachowywane przez niego wręcz grobowe milczenie sprawiało, że pełna napięcia atmosfera udzielała się wszystkim w pomieszczeniu. – Do środka dostali się najprawdopodobniej udając kogoś z obsługi hotelowej. Musieli umiejętnie podrobić identyfikatory, bo ochrona uparcie twierdzi, że nie wpuściła nikogo bez wylegitymowania się. – Z gardła amerykańskiego prezydenta wydarło się pełne zniecierpliwienia westchnienie. Wszyscy obecni przełknęli nerwowo ślinę. – Być może śledzili pana Jonesa przez cały ten czas, zakładali od początku, że najłatwiej będzie im go porwać tu, w hotelu, gdy będzie sam w swoim apartamencie… W końcu podczas oficjalnych przejazdów przez miasto prezydencka limuzyna jest zawsze mocno strzeżona. Niestety, pan Jones nieopatrznie ułatwił im zadanie, wymykając się sam jeden z Pałacu. A że i tak hotel był niemalże całkowicie pusty, bo cała ochrona wysłana została na miasto…

- Dobrze, ale kim oni są, na litość boską? – nagły, gniewny głos prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych sprawił, że podskoczyli w miejscu. Szef Feliksa oblizał nerwowo wargi. Przez cały ten czas on i jego sojusznik brali aktywny udział w poszukiwaniach. Amerykanin kategorycznie odmówił pozostania w hotelu pod ścisłą ochroną, nie przekonały go nawet argumenty o potencjalnym zagrożeniu jego własnego bezpieczeństwa. Nie mógł po prostu siedzieć i czekać na jakiekolwiek wieści w sytuacji, gdy personifikacja jego własnego narodu zaginęła. Wyrządzona jej krzywda mogła się okazać tragiczna w skutkach dla wszystkich Amerykanów… A gdy w końcu polskiemu prezydentowi udało się przekonać sojusznika, by śmiertelnie zmęczeni wrócili do swoich kwater i udali się na spoczynek, wtedy nieoczekiwanie nad ranem dnia następnego zadzwonił Feliks, osoba, o której do tamtego momentu szef na parę godzin kompletnie zapomniał, tak był zaaferowany poszukiwaniami Ameryki. Gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu, dopiero po tym telefonie z przerażeniem odkrył na zostawionej wcześniej nieopatrznie w domu komórce kilka nieodebranych połączeń. I teraz przeklinał swoją głupotę. Gdyby tylko nie śpieszył się aż tak bardzo i wziął ze sobą co trzeba… Gdyby tylko oparł się pokusie snu i od razu po powrocie sprawdził telefon… Niestety, gdy w końcu Feliksowi udało się z nim skontaktować, praktycznie od razu ich rozłączyło. Ostatnim, co szef zdążył wtedy usłyszeć, było…

- Alfreda porwali Ruscy. - rzekł zduszonym głosem po polsku.

Siedzący przy komputerze mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, amerykański prezydent natomiast z niemą prośbą o tłumaczenie.

- Pan Jones oraz Feliks Łukasiewicz zostali porwani przez Rosjan. – powtórzył, tym razem już po angielsku. Blady, wpatrywał się szeroko rozwartymi oczyma w swojego sojusznika. – Trzeba natychmiast wezwać rosyjskiego ambasadora. To zamach na polską i amerykańską państwowość.

**ELBLĄG**

Saied wyczołgał się z trudem na trawiasty i pokryty śniegiem brzeg rzeki, dobre paręnaście metrów od miejsca swojego upadku. Drżąc na całym ciele, starał się wykrztusić resztki wody, jaka uprzednio wdarła mu się do nozdrzy i płuc. Parę minut później, mogąc wreszcie swobodnie oddychać, przeturlał się na plecy i wpatrzył w jaśniejące stopniowo niebo. Zbliżał się świt, zwiastując nowy dzień, a Saiedem targał zarówno paraliżujący członki strach, jak i gotująca krew w żyłach wściekłość.

_Pozwoliłem Łukasiewiczowi wymknąć się z moich rąk… Teraz wszystko wypaple swemu przełożonemu i cały mój plan weźmie w łeb. To wszystko wina tego Polaka… Jego… Jego… Nie jego. To ci dwaj Ruscy, którym powierzyłem przetransportowanie Jonesa w pobliże granicy z Kazachstanem. I_ Zazgrzytał zębami, sam już nie wiedział, ze złości, czy też z zimna. _A wyglądali tak niepozornie. Wydawali się być zwykłymi, lokalnym kryminalistami, gotowymi wykonać każdą brudną robotę, o ile tylko zapłata jest wystarczająco wysoka. I_ Zacisnął leżącą na ziemi rękę w pięść, zgarniając nieco śniegu. Uniósł dłoń do oczu i zaczął miąć biały puch, aż między palcami popłynęły mu zimne strużki wody. Wzdrygnął się, gdy wpełzły mu pod rękaw, docierając wkrótce do łokcia. _Ci Rosjanie, którzy mnie i Łukasiewicza okrążyli… Musieli nas śledzić, musieli być w kontakcie z tamtą dwójką. Wiedzieli, że ścigam Polaka, zechcieli go przejąć. Czyli znają pewnie wszystkie szczegóły zaplanowanej akcji. Zna je ich przełożony. A kimże innym mógłby być ich przełożony, jak nie…_ Uśmiechnął się gorzko na wspomnienie pewnych dziewięciu lat swojego życia. Dziewięciu lat, podczas których jako dzielny mudżahedin prowadził świętą wojnę z bezbożnym komunizmem. _W obecnej sytuacji tam, gdzie jest Braginski, znajdę również Łukasiewicza. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak ruszyć do Moskwy. Może nawet uda się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu… Zarówno polską, jak i ruską…_ Oczy Saieda błysnęły złowrogo w nadchodzącym stopniowo świcie. Wraz z różowo-fioletowym światłem poranka odbiły się w nich desperacja oraz obłęd. Czyste, niczym nie skażone szaleństwo oraz głęboka nienawiść. _Śmierć niewiernym._ Afgańczyk podniósł się ciężko i obmacał kieszenie spodni. Z niezadowoleniem stwierdził brak komórki, która najwyraźniej musiała się zgubić, gdy wpadł do rzeki. Pistolet również stracił w wodzie, przypomniał sobie jednak o broni pozostawionej przez Feliksa, gdy ten się „poddawał". Ruszył wzdłuż brzegu, uważnie rozglądając się na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych, wścibskich spojrzeń. Śnieg skrzypiał pod jego nogami, a odgłosy miasta, budzącego się stopniowo wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, docierały do niego z pewnej odległości. Tu jednak, w nadrzecznej okolicy, brak było póki co jakiejkolwiek żywej duszy, co Saied przyjął z ogromnym zadowoleniem. Bez trudu znalazł porzucony pistolet Polaka, a także leżący jakiś metr dalej jego aparat komórkowy, wciąż sprawnie działający. Już chciał po niego sięgnąć, gdy nagle przyszła mu do głowy myśl. _Wytropią mnie bez trudu, jeśli skorzystam z numeru Łukasiewicza. To zbyt ryzykowne._ Zostawił telefon w spokoju, po czym ruszył na poszukiwanie budki. Gdy po 15 minutach spaceru dostrzegł w końcu jedną, wcisnął się do środka, ujął słuchawkę w dłoń i wykręcił odpowiedni numer. Po paru długich sygnałach usłyszał wreszcie dźwięk odebranego połączenia.

- Halo?

- Mała zmiana planów. – odezwał się do swego podwładnego po pasztuńsku. Ten język był w takich właśnie chwilach najdogodniejszy. W przeciwieństwie do perskiego nie posługiwało się nim aż tak wielu ludzi, co gwarantowało jako taką dyskrecję, zwłaszcza w kraju nie mającym związków kulturowych z Pasztunami lub generalnie Bliskim Wschodem. – Muszę natychmiastowo jechać do Moskwy i w związku z tym potrzebuję tam paru naszych ludzi. Reszta planu pozostaje bez zmian. No, może z jednym małym wyjątkiem… Gdy już nasi rosyjscy przyjaciele dowiozą Jonesa do Jekaterynburga i go od nich przejmiecie, zabijcie ich.

**MOSKWA**

Zimowe słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, świecąc coraz słabiej nad rosyjską stolicą, przesłaniane przez tysiące wirujących w powietrzu płatków śniegu. Niedługo zapadnie ciemność, rozpraszana w niewielkim stopniu przez mdłe światło ulicznych latarni. Iwan patrzył przez okno Kremlu na kręcących się na zewnątrz ludzi, podnoszących wysoko kołnierze płaszczy i starających się umknąć jak najszybciej przed śnieżną zawieją. W kącikach ust błąkał się mu lekki uśmieszek, zdradzający wiele, zbyt wiele. Dlatego też Rosjanin nie odwracał się od szyby. Nie chciał, by siedzący w fotelu przy kominku mężczyzna zobaczył teraz jego twarz. Iwan miał swoją tajemnicę. Wielką, wielką tajemnicę. Przebywała teraz w jednym z pokojów jego rezydencji, zapewne śpiąc słodko niczym niemowlę…

- Co wam chodzi po głowie, Iwan? – Szef pochylił się ku kominkowi i dorzucił jeszcze jedną szczapę. Po chwili ogień zapłonął jaśniej, oświetlając pociągłą twarz o wysokim czole i ciemnych oczach patrzących bystro spod krzaczastych brwi.

- Nic specjalnego. Luźne, nie powiązane ze sobą myśli. – Rosja przybrał jak najobojętniejszy wyraz twarzy i powoli odwrócił się od okna. W zasadzie nie musiał się aż tak starać z ukrywaniem uczuć. W pokoju był wystarczający półmrok, a on sam stał w pewnej odległości od kominka, nie objęty zarówno światłem paleniska, jak i jego ciepłem. Iwan czuł na karku mróz bijący od szyby okiennej, to zimno, które zawsze towarzyszyło mu na każdym kroku. Założywszy ręce do tyłu, wpatrywał się w mężczyznę fioletowymi oczami, gorejącymi w zapadającej szybko ciemności. Mierzyli się wzrokiem, pojedynczy człowiek oraz personifikacja narodu rosyjskiego, przyobleczony w śmiertelne ciało owoc zintensyfikowanej wiary ogromnej grupy ludzkiej w bycie jednym ludem, jedną rodziną. Przegrał ten pierwszy. Wilcze, pełne niewypowiedzianej groźby oczy Iwana przerażały go, toteż, pokonany, odwrócił niechętnie twarz z powrotem ku kominkowi.

- Praca na dzisiaj skończona. Możecie iść do domu, Iwan. Nie musicie tu siedzieć.

Rosja przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Zwrócił szczególną uwagę na dłoń spoczywającą na poręczy fotela. Drżała. Zawsze tak się działo, gdy mężczyzną targały silne emocje.

- Czy coś się dzieje, szefie? – Spytał najuprzejmiej jak tylko mógł. Ręka znieruchomiała.

- Nic, co by mogło was dotyczyć. Idźcie do domu.

Iwan postał chwilę w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w ciszę, jaka zapadła po tych słowach. Po chwili podszedł spokojnym krokiem do wieszaka i sięgnął po swój obszerny płaszcz. Ubrawszy się, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swojego przełożonego. Mężczyzna z napięciem wpatrywał się w ogień, marszcząc w zamyśleniu czoło. Szczęknęły drzwi. Parę minut później zimny podmuch wiatru uderzył w Rosję, gdy wychodził z wnętrza budynku na podjazd. Przez chwilę poczuł się oślepiony tysiącem wirujących w powietrzu płatków śniegu. Biel, wszędzie biel. Cisnęła mu się do oczu, osiadała na włosach i ramionach. Pokrywała dachy, latarnie i trawniki, odcinając się od ponurej szarości zabudowań dookoła. Świat zdominowany został przez dwa kolory. Iwan zacisnął powieki, lecz po chwili znowu je otworzył, po to tylko, by ujrzeć przed sobą kierowcę zapraszającego go niemrawo do środka samochodu służbowego. Wsiadł. Gdy ruszyli, Rosja zapatrzył się w widok za oknem. Mijali ludzi, smutnych i zmęczonych, wlokących się ulicami Moskwy jak cienie. Zamknął znowu oczy.

Zajechawszy pod rezydencję, Iwan od razu zauważył szybę wybitą w oknie pokoju na piętrze. _Oho, widać obudził się. Szkoda, w sumie liczyłem na to, że jeszcze trochę pośpi i będzie święty spokój._ Gdy wkroczył do środka, jego uszu dobiegły dzikie, pełne nienawiści wrzaski oraz ustawiczny łomot, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzało raz za razem w drzwi. Wspiąwszy się na górę, doszedł do wniosku, że owym narzędziem zniszczenia jest prawdopodobnie stopa odziana w ciężki but.

- Co z nim? – Młody podwładny, któremu Iwan uprzednio oddał zawartość pokoju pod opiekę, stał teraz na korytarzu w pobliżu miejsca zamieszania i wpatrywał się z niepokojem w podskakujące drzwi. Drgnął, zaskoczony, na dźwięk głosu Rosji i spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

- Próbowaliśmy na powrót uśpić go chloroformem… Ale to nic nie dało, jak widać.

- Daj mi klucz. Ja się nim zajmę. Ty tymczasem przekaż kucharkom, by przygotowały dla nas posiłek. – Wielka, rosyjska ręka powędrowała ku chłopakowi, a gdy ten skwapliwie spełnił jego życzenie, Iwan ruszył ku drzwiom. Chwilę później jedno z ich skrzydeł stanęło otworem, wybierając niestety ten moment, w którym obuta stopa wykonała zamach i zamiast w pomalowane, polakierowane i niemalże już strzaskane drewno trafiła z impetem w rosyjski piszczel zakryty ciemną nogawką spodni od garnituru. Soczyście zielone oczy spojrzały ze zdumieniem najpierw na znajdujące się na linii wzroku pierś oraz ramiona ubrane w zimowy płaszcz, a potem w górę ku twarzy. Usta otwarły się, by coś rzec, jednakże w tym samym czasie dłonie Rosjanina zacisnęły się na koszuli ich właściciela, podniosły go w górę, obróciły i trzasnęły nim o dopiero co skopane drzwi.

- Dzień dobry, Polsza. – Pogodny głos Iwana rozbrzmiał w ciszy, jaka zapadła po tym dosyć niecodziennym akcie powitalnym. Wyższy mężczyzna puścił nieoczekiwanie Feliksa, który z wysokości około pół metra spadł na swoje cztery litery. Zamiast jednak rozmasowywać je na spokojnie, Polak gwałtownie poderwał się na równe nogi i prawie rzucił Iwanowi do gardła, ostatecznie poprzestając na zaciśnięciu mocno dłoni na połach rosyjskiego płaszcza i szarpaniu materiałem.

- Ty ruska mendo, jak śmiałeś mnie porwać? Jak śmiałeś oddać Alfreda w ręce tych terrorystów? – Wykrzyczał po polsku, starając się to zrobić prosto w twarz Rosjanina. Efekt popsuła jednakże trochę różnica wzrostu między oboma mężczyznami. Feliks był od swojego krewniaka niższy co najmniej o głowę, sięgając mu mniej więcej do linii brody. Ta drobna niedogodność nie zraziła go jednak ani trochę. Zadzierając głowę wciąż śmiało wpatrywał się w fioletowe tęczówki Rosji, a jego własne, zielone oczy ciskały gromy. Iwan chwycił ręce Feliksa w nadgarstkach i stanowczo uwolnił się od ich uścisku.

- O czym ty pleciesz, Polsza? – Odpowiedział mu spokojnie we własnym języku. Zawsze tak się porozumiewali między sobą, niezmiennie w taki sam sposób od wielu, wielu wieków: Łukasiewicz po polsku, Bragiński natomiast po rosyjsku. Obaj się świetnie rozumieli, mimo iż w przypadku tego drugiego znajomość mowy Mickiewicza i Słowackiego określić można obecnie raczej jako bierną. Swego czasu Iwan potrafił mówić płynnie po polsku, jednak to były dawne, bardzo dawne czasy… Obaj panowie byli również wystarczająco uparci i pełni przekory, by nieustannie robić sobie nawzajem na złość. Mianowicie podczas rozmowy jeden skrzętnie pomijał jakiekolwiek słowa i zwroty z rodzimego języka drugiego, z pełną premedytacją nadużywając z kolei własnych. Mistrzem oślego uporu był tu zwłaszcza Feliks, którego mierziło samo wspomnienie o rusyfikacji i który z zacięciem twierdził, że nie da „pierdolonemu ruskiemu zaborcy" satysfakcji, mówiąc w jego języku. Angielski z kolei nie był tej dwójce w ogóle potrzebny do szczęścia przy wzajemnym wyzywaniu się.

- Dobrze wiesz o czym!

Iwan zerknął przelotnie na korytarz na zewnątrz pomieszczenia. Jego podwładni tłoczyli się tuż obok, zerkając nieśmiało i nieco lękliwie do środka pokoju. _Zaraz cały dom dowie się szczegółów kolejnej polskiej paranoi. Nawet jak nie znają języka, to i tak zrozumieją to i owo._ Przełożywszy jeden z polskich nadgarstków do swojej drugiej dłoni, sięgnął wolną ręką do drzwi i zatrzasnął je przed nosami gapiów. Następnie pochylił się i chwycił wierzgającego Feliksa w pasie, przerzucając go sobie przez ramię i konsekwentnie ignorując wściekłe protesty. Zrzucił go dopiero na fotel, gdy już przemierzył wzdłuż długimi krokami cały pokój. Polak chciał się poderwać z powrotem do pozycji wyprostowanej, wtedy jednak niechybnie zderzyłby się czołem z głową Iwana, który pochylił się do przodu i oparłszy obie dłonie na podłokietnikach mebla, przybliżył swoją twarz do jego. Feliks nie odwrócił wzroku. Zmrużył tylko wściekle oczy, hardo wpatrując się w fioletowe tęczówki.

- Jesteś moim gościem, Polsza, więc zachowuj się jak na gościa przystało. – Rosja niemalże wisiał nad nim jak nieruchomy głaz, gotowy w każdej chwili spaść człowiekowi na głowę. W prawym kąciku jego ust wykwitł uśmieszek, ni to pobłażliwy, ni to szyderczy. Uśmieszek, którego Polska tak bardzo nienawidził. Miał teraz ochotę zdzielić Iwana czymś ciężkim, tak, by zetrzeć mu to z twarzy. Zamiast tego parsknął chrapliwym śmiechem.

- Gościem! Już ja wiem jak u ciebie gościna wygląda! – Chwycił Rosjanina za nadgarstki, starając się oderwać jego ręce od fotela i go odepchnąć. – Sybir, rusyfikacja, ewentualnie brutalne, skryte mordy na niewinnych! Poza tym gości nie trzyma się siłą!

- Ależ ja cię siłą nie trzymam, Polsza. – Iwan, jakby na zaprzeczenie swych słów, nie ruszył się z miejsca ani o centymetr, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na szarpiące jego nadgarstki polskie ręce. – Po prostu sądzę, że jesteś tu całkiem bezpieczny. Nikt cię nie będzie szukał w mojej własnej rezydencji, jest to raczej ostatnie miejsce, do którego mógłbyś uciec przed pościgiem. – znowu na usta powrócił mu TEN uśmieszek._ Zabiję go_, przemknęło Polsce przez myśl,_ No normalnie zabiję!_ – Powinieneś mi podziękować, Polsza. Ale ty, jak zwykle, okazujesz się być niewdzięcznikiem. Tak. Gdyby moi ludzie cię nie śledzili, być może skończyłbyś z kulą w brzuchu, a twoje ciało zostałoby wrzucone do rzeki. - Polskie ręce automatycznie zatrzymały się na dźwięk słowa „śledzili". - Kto to w ogóle był? Mówiono mi tylko, że wyglądał na Araba.

Feliks spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Masz SZPIEGÓW w moim kraju? – wybuchnął, całkowicie ignorując zadane mu pytanie.

- Tak. Choć „szpieg" to złe słowo. Moi ludzie z Kaliningradu po prostu korzystają z przywilejów wynikających z naszych obopólnych ustaleń. - Polak poczerwieniał gwałtownie. - Wielu z nich jest lojalnych. Względem mnie i tylko mnie. W zamian za pomoc finansową szepną mi czasem na ucho to i owo. Są moimi oczami i uszami na twoim terenie. Jeden z nich dostrzegł cię i rozpoznał, gdy tylko wysiadłeś na stacji w Elblągu. Od tamtej chwili on i inni mu podobni nie odstępowali cię już na krok. A gdy wyciągnęli cię z rzeki, zadzwonili do mnie i poinformowali o sytuacji. Nie wiedzieli co z tobą zrobić, więc kazałem im czekać i wysłałem odpowiedni samolot…

Feliks zaniemówił. Odchylił się mocno do tyłu i zapadł głębiej w fotel, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego krewniaka, który odwdzięczył mu się tym samym. W spojrzeniu Iwana było jednak o wiele więcej spokoju. Dłonie Polaka zacisnęły się mocniej na rosyjskich nadgarstkach.

- Ja pozwalam twoim kalinigrandzkim imigrantom spokojnie żyć i studiować w obrębie moich Warmii i Mazur, a ty mi się tak odpłacasz? - wykrztusił z trudem. Chęć uszkodzenia twarzy większego i lepiej zbudowanego mężczyzny powróciła. _Choć w sumie mogłaby to być jakakolwiek część jego ciała. Chociażby krocze. W sumie daleko do niego nie mam. Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek widział Rosję kulącego się na podłodze i trzymającego się za klejnoty carskie? Ja nie. A bardzo bym chciał to zobaczyć choć raz w moim zasranym życiu. To by było totalnie epickie._ Po raz pierwszy od wielu minut zerwał kontakt wzrokowy, zerkając przelotnie na swoją stopę, opartą piętą o podłogę i wysuniętą mocno do przodu. Wytrącony tym z równowagi Iwan nagle się zniecierpliwił.

- Dość o tym. Do rzeczy, Polsza. – Feliks spojrzał na niego ponownie, unosząc przy tym powątpiewająco brew. – Bądź łaskaw mi wreszcie wyjaśnić przed kim właściwie moi ludzie cię uratowali i co robiłeś sam jeden, nocą, nad rzeką w Elblągu, zamiast siedzieć na swoim polskim tyłku u swojej uroczej córki w Warszawie.

Blondyn prychnął.

- Daruj sobie te gierki, Iwan. Przestań zgrywać takie niewiniątko. Choć raz w życiu mógłbyś otwarcie przyznać się do popełnionej zbrodni, a nie czaić się po kątach i starać się zmusić wszystkich dookoła do uwierzenia, że to ktoś inny jest winny.

Rosja poczuł jak powoli zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. _Do przebywania z nim trzeba mieć stalowe nerwy, niech to szlag. A ja całkowicie dobrowolnie przyjąłem go pod swój dach… Co mnie opętało? Sam siebie nie rozumiem._

- Jaka znowu zbrodnia? – odparł cały poirytowany. Feliks wychylił się do przodu i zbliżył swoją własną twarz do twarzy Iwana, tak, że się teraz prawie stykali nosami.

- Taka, że wysłałeś swoich ludzi, by pomogli Saiedowi uprowadzić Alfreda i przetransportować go aż do granicy z Kazachstanem. – wycedził powoli. - I to całe porwanie musiało mieć miejsce akurat na moich ziemiach. Cóż za cudowny, pierdolony przypadek. Na pewno twoje lojalne ptaszki wyśpiewały ci to i owo o wizycie mojego sojusznika w Warszawie. – postarał się, by każde jego słowo było przesiąknięte największą ilością jadu, na jaką tylko mógł się zdobyć. - Tak, żebyście mogli ułożyć odpowiedni plan i bez trudu pozbyć się Ameryki. I mnie przy okazji też, bo nie tylko jestem niewygodnym świadkiem, ale też odwiecznym cierniem w waszym boku, a zwłaszcza w twoim… - przerwał tyradę, widząc kompletne zaskoczenie na twarzy Rosjanina. Iwan zamrugał i wyprostował się, zabierając ręce z podłokietników fotela.

- Duszmen jest teraz u ciebie w kraju? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Wziął Amerykę na zakładnika?

- Dusz-co?

- Afganistan, Polsza. – Rosja nie pociągnął tematu. Zaczął powoli, z namysłem rozpinać guziki swojego płaszcza. Rzuciwszy go chwilę później na rozdygotany, drewniany wieszak, zapalił dodatkową lampę i przepchnął drugi ze stojących w pokoju foteli spod ściany tuż obok swojego rozmówcy. Usiadł na nim ciężko, jakby czymś przytłoczony, i wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki paczkę papierosów. Zapalił, zaciągając się głęboko. Feliks spojrzał na niego zawistnie. Poczuł budzący się do życia głód nikotynowy._ Podzieliłaby się, ruska menda, a nie…_ Ta nagła, dotkliwa potrzeba dymka dołożyła się do ogólnego rozdrażnienia, jakie przepełniało Polaka. Miał dość wszystkiego. Tego pokoju z zamkniętymi na klucz drzwiami i okratowanym oknem, przez które można rzucić czymś małym i ciężkim, ale przez które jednocześnie sam nie dałby rady się przecisnąć. Za dużej, Iwanowej koszuli i portek, w które się musiał przyodziać, bo jego własne ubranie nawet po wysuszeniu nie nadawało się już do niczego. Ludzi, którzy za wszelką cenę starali się uśpić go chloroformem i zmusić do bycia grzecznym. I cholernego Ruska, który siedział właśnie na wprost niego, dymiąc jak chędożony komin i kłamiąc w żywe oczy._ Zresztą, czemu mnie to w ogóle dziwi... On już taki jest: zakłamany. Setki lat życia powinny mnie już nauczyć, że…_

- Nikogo nie wysyłałem, Polsza. Dopiero teraz słyszę o tej całej sytuacji z Duszmenem.

Ponownie nawiązali bezpośredni kontakt wzrokowy. _Nie uwierzy mi._ Iwan wpatrywał się w zaciętą twarz, okoloną długimi, jasnymi kosmykami włosów i ozdobioną hardymi, jadowicie zielonymi oczami. Rozczochrany, nieogolony Polska niemalże tonął w białej koszuli, którą mu oddał wykazując się dobrą wolą. Rosja odnosił przez to dziwne wrażenie, że rozmawia nie z ludzką istotą, a z małym, zawziętym pieskiem, gotowym w każdej chwili rzucić się do gardła lub rozszczekać na dobre.

- Łżesz.

_Nie uwierzył. Cóż, to w końcu nic nowego._ Popiół osypywał się powoli na podłogę z papierosa trzymanego w znieruchomiałej dłoni. Iwan przypomniał sobie nagle o nim i zaciągnął się znowu. Jego uwadze nie umknął głodny wzrok Polski, podążający za jego ręką. Nie, nie poczęstuje go. _Niech się trochę pomęczy_, przemknęła mu przez głowę złośliwa myśl.

- Ilu moich ludzi brało udział w porwaniu Ameryki?

Feliks nastroszył się. _Czy on stara się zrobić ze mnie głupca?_

- Widziałem tylko dwóch. Resztę porywaczy stanowili Afgańczycy z Saiedem na czele.

- A nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że to być może inicjatywa jakiegoś lokalnego światka przestępczego? Co? Polsza? Nie odpowiadam osobiście za dosłownie każdą przewinę moich ludzi. Podobnie jak ty nie odpowiadasz za wszystkie działania swoich. To my w większym stopniu zależymy od nich, niż oni od nas. Jesteśmy tylko owocami ich wiary, podatnymi na jej zmienność i niestałość, tak? – Iwan urwał, na powrót zaciągając się papierosem. Wypuścił z ust smugę dymu. – Zresztą, gdyby zaangażowanie rosyjskiego rządu w tę akcję miało miejsce, na pewno bym o tym wiedział. - _Wiedziałbym?_ – A tak to jesteś pierwszą osobą, która w ogóle mi o tym mówi. Przysięgam na…

- Świętej pamięci wujka Stalina? – Gorzka drwina sama wyrwała się Feliksowi z ust. Po tych słowach między mężczyznami zapadła głucha cisza. Polska łypał ponuro na siedzącego naprzeciwko Rosjanina. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafił wycisnąć z siebie ani odrobiny zaufania do tego człowieka. To był Rusek, barbarzyńca ze wschodu. Pragnący, by pozostali Stali Się Z Nim Jednością, pochłaniający wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze jak czarna dziura. Dążący do unicestwienia wolności i odebrania innym niepodległości tak, by całkowicie ulegli brutalnej, prymitywnej sile i roztopili się w jego pełnej zimna egzystencji. Polska walczył z tym od setek lat. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, bronił przed Rosją swego istnienia. Jakże więc teraz mógł mu zaufać i uwierzyć w jego słowa? To było nie do przyjęcia. Nieoczekiwanie jego myśli pomknęły ku energii płynącej od Iwana. Skupił się na niej. Zdziwił się, że nie drażni zmysłów zapachem wódki. _No, może tak troszeczkę… Ale tak tyci tyci..._ Zamiast tego przywodziła na myśl szereg luźno powiązanych ze sobą obrazów i odczuć, o których, jak sądził, już dawno zapomniał. Zieleń sosen i świerków tajgi, sztywne od syberyjskiego mrozu policzki i palce. Stojąca gdzieś samotnie pośród drzew dacza, a w niej płonący w piecu, rozgrzewający członki ogień oraz jękliwe zawodzenie bałałajki. Zawrót głowy przy tańczeniu Kozaka i kapiący od złota ikonostas cerkiewny. Błyszcząca w świetle zimowego słońca tafla Bajkału. Feliks chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz w tym samym momencie rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Iwan spojrzał w tamtym kierunku.

- Proszę! – Dopaliwszy papierosa, uznał, że chyba najwyższy czas poszukać popielniczki. Wstał akurat w momencie, gdy jedna z jego podwładnych weszła do pokoju, popychając przed sobą metalowy stolik na kółkach. Stojąca na nim ogromna waza na zupę oraz półmisek pełen blin kusiły niepomiernie obietnicą jedzenia. Feliks poczuł jak żołądek skręca mu się z głodu. W milczeniu obserwował jak kobieta rozstawia talerze i sztućce na średniej wielkości stole pod oknem, a następnie umyka dyskretnie z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

- Po takich przeżyciach musisz być głodny. Siadaj i częstuj się. – Iwan siedział już przy jednym z półmisków i szczodrze nakładał sobie blin, polewając je roztopionym masłem. Polska buntowniczo złożył ręce na piersi i zapadł się w fotel. _Mam z nim się jeszcze stołować jak brat z bratem? Jeszcze czego._

- Nie ma mowy.

Rosja spojrzał na niego z nadzianym na widelec kęsem blinu, zatrzymanym w połowie drogi do ust i uniósł pytająco brew. Wyglądał w takiej pozycji dosyć głupio, co Feliks odnotował z pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszkiem na wargach.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo założę się, że to jedzenie jest zatrute. – rzekł z przekąsem. W tym samym momencie zdradził go jego własny żołądek. Głośne burknięcie rozeszło się po pokoju docierając zarówno do polskich, jak i rosyjskich uszu. Iwan skrzywił się. Blin zniknął szybko w czeluściach jego ust.

- Nie bądź dzieckiem, Polsza.

Feliks naburmuszył się, wygramolił się jednak ostatecznie z fotela. Podszedłszy niechętnie do stołu, podniósł wieko wazy. Rybna solanka. Mógł się domyślić, kurważ ruska mać. Opadł na krzesło, i nalał sobie zupy do talerza. Zaczął ją powoli siorbać, starając się całkowicie ignorować siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę, który teraz przyglądał mu się uważnie. Wręcz przewiercał go na wylot swoim fioletowym wzrokiem.

- A więc to sam Duszmen celował w ciebie z pistoletu nad rzeką, tak?

Feliks spojrzał na niego spode łba. Tym razem to polska ręka trzymająca łyżkę z zupą zamarła w powietrzu.

- Tak. – Po udzieleniu tej lakonicznej odpowiedzi zamierzał z godnością i w milczeniu kontynuować posiłek, jednakże utrzymanie wzgardliwej postawy względem rozmówcy tak go zaabsorbowało, że nie trafił łyżką w usta. Sztuciec przechylił się przedwcześnie, a zupa wylądowała na spodniach i białej koszuli, plamiąc je. W pokoju zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie od czasu do czasu polskimi przekleństwami. Także brak jakichkolwiek odgłosów dobiegających z korytarza zza zamkniętych drzwi sugerował, że tłumek gapiów zrezygnował jakiś czas temu z podsłuchiwania i rozszedł się. Iwan skończył ostatniego blina i wstał.

- Miło było zjeść z tobą obiad, Polsza. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. – ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Na ten widok Feliks poderwał się gwałtownie z krzesła.

- I co, zamierzasz mnie tak tu zostawić?

- Tak. – Rosja pomachał w jego kierunku wydobytym z kieszeni kluczem. – Rozgość się. Mógłbyś się też jakoś doprowadzić do porządku, na przykład ogolić. – spojrzał krytycznie na drobny, jasny zarost, który zaczynał już pokrywać twarz blondyna. Polska podrapał się po brodzie. _To prawda, nie robiłem tego już od ładnych paru…_ Zamarł, widząc jak rosyjskie plecy znikają za drzwiami. Zerwał się do biegu. Dopadłszy wyjścia, odbił się jednak tylko od malowanego, lakierowanego drewna.

- Wypuść mnie, Iwan! Ty cholerny, ruski pojebie!

Rozległ się szczęk przekręcanego klucza. Feliks szarpnął za klamkę. Bezskutecznie.

- IWAN!

**Przypisy:**  
>- Pasztuni - główna grupa etniczna Afganistanu i Pakistanu. Język pasztuński, wraz z perskim, jest językiem urzędowym tego pierwszego kraju.<br>- "… Uśmiechnął się gorzko na wspomnienie pewnych dziewięciu lat swojego życia. Dziewięciu lat, podczas których jako dzielny mudżahedin prowadził świętą wojnę z bezbożnym komunizmem." - Chodzi o radziecką interwencję w Afganistanie w latach1979-1989.  
>- Mudżahedin - islamski bojownik i partyzant.<br>- "Swego czasu Iwan potrafił mówić płynnie po polsku, jednak to były dawne, bardzo dawne czasy…" - w wieku XVII polski był na rosyjskim dworze językiem elity.  
>- Duszmeni - tak radzieccy żołnierze zwykli nazywać mudżahedinów.<br>- "Ja pozwalam twoim kalinigrandzkim imigrantom spokojnie żyć i studiować w obrębie mojej Warmii i Mazur" - uch, znalazłam jakiś czas temu artykuł na ten temat, ale już go nie mam, w związku z czym szczegółów nie podam, bo nie pamiętam... Ale chodzi generalnie o wzajemne ustalenia podpisane przez Polskę i Kaliningrad, pozwalające rosyjskim studentom swobodnie żyć i studiować w obrębie (tylko) Warmii i Mazur.  
>- "zamiast siedzieć na swoim polskim tyłku u swojej uroczej córki w Warszawie." - patrz. mój fik "the Tempest"<p>

Garść terminów dotyczących Rosji i rosyjskiej kultury, dla mniej obeznanych osób:  
>- dacza - taki rodzinny domek na wsi, popularne miejsce odpoczynku Rosjan, ale też Ukraińców.<br>- bałałajka - ludowy, strunowy instrument rosyjski i ukraiński, o trójkątnym korpusie.  
>- Kozak - ukraiński i rosyjski taniec narodowy (występuje ponoć też we wschodnich rejonach Polski). Jest bardzo charakterystyczny, cechuje się bardzo energicznymi przysiadami, podskokami i wyrzutami nóg we wszystkie stron.<br>- Ikonostas - ozdobna, pokryta ikonami ściana we wnętrzu cerkwi, która znajduje się między miejscem ołtarzowym, a nawą, przeznaczoną dla wiernych. Na ikonostasie są umieszczane w konkretnych miejscach ikony o konkretnej tematyce (na Wikipedii macie całkiem dobrą rozpiskę). Nie można za niego wejść, tabernakulum oraz sprawowana przez kapłana Boska Liturgia skryte są przed oczami wiernych.  
>- solanka - tradycyjna zupa w kuchni rosyjskiej, gotowana na mięsnym, rybnym lub grzybowym rosole. Ma trochę cech naszej ogórkowej, ale nie w aż takich stopniu. Oczywiście jest też popularna na Białorusi i Ukrainie.<p> 


	4. Rozdział IV

Smużka porannego światła wdzierająca się przez niewielką szparę w zasłonach, padła na twarz Rosji, budząc go. Iwan zmarszczył brwi i z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma przewrócił się na drugi bok. Wtulił mocniej twarz w poduszkę, obejmując ją ramionami. _Jeszcze trochę... Mam czas... _Jednakże chłód w pokoju nie pozwolił mu już więcej na sen. Iwan poczuł, jak ciało pod koszulą nocną pokrywa mu gęsia skórka. Otulił się mocniej kołdrą, otworzył niechętnie jedno oko i poszukał sennie wzrokiem wiszącego na ścianie w pobliżu zegara. _Ósma... _Położył się na wznak i wpatrzył w sufit. Pomieszczenie przepełniała głęboka cisza, a delikatne, miarowe tykanie odpędzało stopniowo sen, zastępując go natarczywymi myślami i wspomnieniami dnia poprzedniego. Już od co najmniej dwóch dób Polsza siedział zamknięty pod kluczem, w jednym z pokojów rosyjskiej rezydencji. Iwan odwiedził go parokrotnie, za każdym razem naiwnie starając się choć trochę ocieplić atmosferę. Jedynym jednak, co otrzymywał w odpowiedzi na swoje wysiłki, były oskarżycielskie, pełne wrogości spojrzenia zielonych oczu Polaka, a także wyzwiska i nieustanna drwina. Nie, żeby nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, zwłaszcza do tradycyjnej, polskiej pyskówki. Stanowiła ona stały, niemalże codzienny element ich wzajemnych relacji. Po prostu potrafił jakoś odróżnić ją od szczerej nienawiści, która biła od Feliksa parokrotnie w ciągu ich wzajemnej historii. Tym razem Iwan liczył na to, że... _No? Na co liczyłeś, głupcze? Na co? _Przetarł oczy, całkowicie już rozespany. Ich stosunki nigdy nie były dobre, choć ostatnimi czasy poprawiły się nieznacznie. Głównie za inicjatywą samego Iwana, który wykonywał różne, drobne gesty w kwestii zbrodni katyńskiej. No a teraz ta nieszczęsna sprawa porwania Ameryki przez Duszmena, jego ludzi oraz jakichś dwóch, nic nie znaczących Rosjan... Niewiele wystarczyło, by Polsza obarczył Iwana winą za grzechy tego świata. I by nienawiść na powrót pojawiła się w zielonych oczach. Dopóki kosmos będzie istnieć, a słońce pojawiać się o poranku na wschodzie, dopóty on będzie widział go jako swojego wroga numer jeden. Nie masz ci pokoju i przyjaźni między Rzeczpospolitą Polską a Federacją Rosyjską. Iwan odrzucił kołdrę i podszedł do okna. Do pokoju wpadł snop światła, gdy rozchylił zasłony. W Moskwie zawitał piękny, słoneczny, choć mroźny dzień. Szarzy, smutni ludzie uwijali się na zewnątrz, załatwiając swoje sprawy. Rosja obserwował ich, myślami przebywając jednakże gdzie indziej. Parę pokojów dalej. _Nie powinienem był go tak zamykać, mogłem się spodziewać, że pogorszy to tylko jego nastawienie do mnie. Ale z drugiej strony, gdybym tego nie zrobił, uciekłby i bezmyślnie narobił rabanu, że mu Ruscy suwerenność odbierają. A tak to posiedzi parę dni pod kluczem i być może się uspokoi. Być może. _Jego szef nic nie wiedział o obecności Feliksa Łukasiewicza w Moskwie. Iwan parokrotnie rozważał zwierzenie się ze swojego sekretu przełożonemu, za każdym razem jednak szybko rezygnował. Nie ufał temu człowiekowi. Ani trochę. Szef zachowywał się dziwnie i podejrzanie, często odsuwając Iwana od najważniejszych spraw państwowychi lekceważąco zbywając wszelkie pytania. Miał przed personifikacją własnego narodu sekrety i Rosja doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. _Skoro on hoduje swoje tajemnice, to ja również mogę. _Ta niespodziewana, buntownicza myśl zaskoczyła nawet jego samego. Podrapał się w zamyśleniu po głowie. Potrzyma Polszę jeszcze trochę u siebie, może jakiś tydzień, nie mówiąc nic nikomu. Postara się przemówić mu do rozsądku, uspokoić, przekonać, że on sam nie ma nic wspólnego z porwaniem Ameryki, który go w chwili obecnej tak naprawdę niewiele obchodził. Owszem, nie przepadał za nim, uważał za zepsutego, zadzierającego nosa i panoszącego się gówniarza, ale los Alfreda Jonesa był mu w gruncie rzeczy obojętny. A niech go nawet i zastrzelą tam, gdzie go zabrali… Przynajmniej świat uwolni się od kolejnego durnia. Polsza sam powiedział, że odpowiedzialność za ten przykry incydent ponosi przede wszystkim Duszmen i jego ludzie, a zaangażowanych w to Rosjan było zaledwie dwóch. Może to jacyś lokalni karierowicze, zainteresowani łatwym zarobkiem? Tak przynajmniej Iwan przypuszczał. Westchnął i przeciągnął się leniwie, a następnie zawołał o śniadanie. Odeśle dyskretnie Feliksa do domu już wkrótce, a tymczasem będzie się… cieszył jego towarzystwem. Bo w końcu są krewniakami, a jemu samemu polska pyskówka nawet się podoba. Jest zabawna i jednocześnie w pewnym sensie… swojska. Stanowiła stały element w tym pełnym zmienności świecie. Świadczyła też o śmiałości i bezczelnej szczerości Feliksa, które w obliczu cechującej otoczenie Iwana atmosfery lęku i zakłamania, stanowiły miłą odmianę. Były wręcz powiewem świeżości. Poza tym ta płynąca od Polszy energia… Sprawiała, że czuł się tak… dobrze. Pokrzepiała go, koiła zmysły. Ukazywała inny, radośniejszy świat. Nęciła tak, że sama myśl o zniknięciu jej źródła stawała się nieznośna… Do pokoju wślizgnęła się cicho młoda służąca i postawiła na stole pełne śniadanie na tacy, wraz z najnowszą gazetą.

- Dziękuję.

Zesztywniała na dźwięk tego słowa. Spojrzała na Iwana niepewnie, szybko jednak spuściła wzrok. Bała się go. Wiele osób się go bało, jego ogromnej postury, fioletowych oczu oraz surowej twarzy, na której często gościł smutny uśmiech. Z jednej strony, ze względu na to, kim był, wydawał się tym ludziom potworny, nienaturalny. Szemrali za jego plecami. Bolało go to, owszem, temu zaprzeczyć nie mógł. Z drugiej jednak, jego tożsamość wzbudzała u nich również swego rodzaju ciekawość, nieśmiałą fascynację i nabożny podziw. Taka mieszanka emocjonalna gwarantowała mu lojalność części osób zatrudnionych w rezydencji. Inni z kolei byli Iwanowi wierni ze względu na uczucia patriotyczne. Woleli pracować dla samej personifikacji narodu, niż dla bezwzględnych, skorumpowanych polityków rządzących państwem. Rosja wiedział, że może na nich polegać, że o ile sam nie zdecyduje się poinformować szefa o obecności Polszy, to wszyscy jego podwładni również zachowają dyskrecję. Odbierał to jako swoje małe zwycięstwo. _Słodki smak triumfu… _Nalał sobie kawy do filiżanki, dodał mleka, po czym wziął do ręki gazetę i usiadł. Już miał przełknąć gorzki, brązowy płyn, gdy nagle zakrztusił się, widząc nagłówek na pierwszej stronie dziennika. „_Stany Zjednoczone i Polska oskarżają Rosję o uprowadzenie dwóch najważniejszych osobistości tych krajów. Kreml zaprzecza."_

Jeszcze raz z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na gazetę. W jednej krótkiej chwili całą tajemnicę i buntownicze myśli diabli wzięli. Iwan poczuł się jak niesamowicie głupie, samolubne dziecko, które swoimi egoistycznymi zachciankami i bezmyślnym postępowaniem wpakowało w kabałę nie tylko siebie samego, ale i innych. Ale sądził, że… jakoś naiwnie wierzył, że ta cała afera rozejdzie się po kościach, że wszystko zakończy się szczęśliwie, a na niego samego i jego ludzi nie wpłynie to negatywnie. Że pomoc udzielona Feliksowi w jakiś sposób obróci się na jego korzyść i ich wzajemne stosunki się poprawią. Że być może Rzeczpospolita Polska przejrzy wreszcie na oczy i choć trochę mu zaufa. Ale los po raz kolejny postanowił z Iwana zakpić. _Ja! Ja! Znowu ja jestem czarnym charakterem! Znowu to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za zło tego świata!_ _Dlaczego tu w ogóle jest mowa tylko o mnie, a o Duszmenie ani słowa? Czyżby Polsza zdążył już nagadać komuś jakichś głupot, zanim moi ludzie go znaleźli? I dlaczego dowiaduję się tego wszystkiego dopiero teraz, nie bezpośrednio od…_

Filiżanka trzasnęła i pękła, odstawiona z impetem na spodeczek.

Parapet przy zakratowanym oknie był na tyle szeroki, by Polska mógł sobie na nim przycupnąć. Zwinął się w ciasny kłębek, otuliwszy się wpierw kocem po same uszy, oparł czoło o żelazny pręt kraty i zapatrzył w widok za oknem. Jego ręka nieco nieświadomie powędrowała do rzemyka oplatającego szyję i wyciągnęła spod koszuli uwieszony na nim przedmiot. Było to mały, bursztynowy krzyżyk, dosyć prymitywnie wykonany i wyglądający na bardzo stary. Palce, od dawien dawna przywykłe do chropawej powierzchni i ostrych, nieregularnych krawędzi wisiorka, swoim zwyczajem zaczęły go pocierać i obracać nim na wszystkie strony. Feliks znajdował w tej czynności swoiste ukojenie nerwów, pomagała mu ona skupić myśli. Już od dwóch dni siedział zamknięty w tej klatce, pokoju w rosyjskiej rezydencji, z którego nijak nie mógł wyjść. Drzwi od zewnątrz zawsze pilnowało co najmniej dwóch ochroniarzy, o dziwo głuchych na wszelkie wykrzykiwane perswazje i próby przekupstwa. Polska nie mógł nawet wykorzystać pójścia za potrzebą jako argumentu, bo pomieszczenie, w którym przebywał, miało własną łazienkę, nieźle zresztą wyposażoną. Poza tym nawet gdyby na korytarzu nie było żadnych ruskich psów podwórkowych, nie miałby jak sforsować zamka. Wszelkie przedmioty w większym stopniu nadające się na wytrych skrupulatnie usunięto z jego zasięgu, nawet noże z uwagą sprzątano po każdym przynoszonym mu posiłku. Gdyby chociaż jakiś mały, malutki spinacz… Taki tyci tyci… Feliks jęknął rozpaczliwie i uderzył z lekka czołem w pręt kraty. Zaraz jednak tego pożałował, bo mimo wszystko zabolało jak cholera. Masując czaszkę, przyszła mu do głowy nieprzyjemna myśl, że Joszko miał rację. Jest pieprzonym kretynem. _Było spierdzielać gdzie pieprz rośnie? Było ulegać chędożonej panice? Było? No było? Może gdybym przystanął, pomyślał racjonalnie... Może udałoby się znaleźć pomoc i nie trafiłbym tutaj, do pieprzonego Iwana i jego ruskiej bandy komuchów. Kretyn, kretyn, kretyn... _Tym razem zaczął uderzać o czoło otwartą dłonią, natychmiast jednak przestał, gdy w zamku drzwi zachrobotał klucz. Do pokoju lękliwie weszła młoda pokojówka, niosąc ostrożnie na tacy śniadanie. Podobnie jak za każdym poprzednim razem nie odezwała się do Polski ani słowem, nawet nie podniosła na niego wzroku. Albo obecność jednego z Nich ją mocno onieśmielała, albo Iwan zakazał swoim podwładnym jakiejkolwiek interakcji z „gościem". Prawdopodobnie i jedno i drugie, choć Feliks bardziej obstawiał to drugie. Takiej perfidii po Ruskim się akurat spodziewał: skazałby on swoją ofiarę na śmierć w zamknięciu i samotności, pozbawiając ją możliwości rozmowy z jakąkolwiek żywą istotą. No dobrze, jakąkolwiek poza nim samym. Przychodziłby dzień w dzień, strasząc nieszczęśnika tym swoim wielkim nosem, fioletowymi ślepiami oraz obrzydliwym uśmieszkiem. Pewnie jeszcze zaśmiałby się maniakalnie stosując na więźniu najwymyślniejsze tortury i… i…. Polska już zaczynał wczuwać się w dramatyzm sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, gdy nagle będąca w połowie drogi do stołu pokojówka potknęła się o własne nogi i przewróciła. Polskie śniadanie z brzękiem sztućców i trzaskiem talerzy w całości wylądowało na podłodze. Feliks zeskoczył z parapetu odrzucając na bok koc i rzucił się pomagać dziewczynie przy zbieraniu nędznych resztek zastawy.

- Nie... Niet… Przepraszam… Zaraz przyniosę drugie… - Wymamrotała, zgarniając chaotycznie skorupy na tacę. Sprzątnąwszy, umknęła czym prędzej z pokoju. Zalękniona i pragnąca czym prędzej zniknąć z pola widzenia gościa, przeoczyła brak jednego ze sztućców. Mały nożyk do obierania jabłek parę minut wcześniej błysnął lekko w mdłym świetle poranka, znikając w rękawie białej, zbyt dużej koszuli.

Iwan biegł niestrudzenie korytarzami moskiewskiego Kremla, odtrącając niecierpliwie na boki nielicznych ludzi, których napotykał.

- Z drogi!

Wpadł pędem do jednej z galerii, pogrążonej w półmroku. Światło dnia nie docierało tutaj w zbyt wielkiej ilości, a na kominku w jednym z końców pomieszczenia nie rozpalono jeszcze ognia, toteż od ścian ciągnęło chłodem. Rosja wzdrygnął się i przystanął. Zdało mu się, że słyszy echo dźwięków muzyki, gwaru rozmów i śmiechu, szczęku kieliszków, którymi spełniano toast, zastawy stołowej… Poczuł nagły ruch powietrza, jakby ktoś obok niego przebiegł. Samym kątem oka uchwycił czerwień materiału sukni balowej. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku – ani żywego ducha. Cała galeria wydawała się upiornie pusta.

- …Dlatego, bo kocham Rosję i jej obywateli… - Szept głośny jak uderzenie dzwonu rozbrzmiał mu w uchu, sprawiając, że Iwan podskoczył.

- Odejdź. – Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Odejdź, zmoro i nie dręcz mnie już więcej.

Ruszył ponownie biegiem, czując na plecach wzrok niewidzialnych oczu. Drzwi gabinetu szefa dopadł cały zlany zimnym potem. Obrazy wydarzeń minionych, ich wspomnienie w jednej chwili zatruło jego myśli. Rozpaczliwie pragnął o nich zapomnieć, zepchnąć w odmęty nieświadomości, lecz w murach moskiewskiej twierdzy było zaklętych zbyt wiele upiorów przeszłości. Zbyt wiele. Z głębi mrocznego korytarza nadciągnął lodowaty powiew, przyprawiając Iwana o gęsią skórkę. Rozdygotany, Rosja nacisnął klamkę i wkroczył do środka gabinetu. Tak jak się spodziewał, mężczyzna swoim zwyczajem siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka. Wpatrywał się w buzujący ogień wzrokiem pełnym skupienia.

- Szefie, dlaczego…

- Znowu tu jesteście, Iwanie? – Pełnie zniecierpliwienia warknięcie przecięło powietrze niczym bicz. Rosja zamilkł. Spojrzał na dłoń spoczywającą na poręczy. Drżała.

- Powiedz mi, dlaczego wy zawsze wszystko psujecie? Dlaczego nie poddacie się po prostu władzy, nie zamilkniecie, nie pochylicie głowy przed tymi, którzy chcą dla was najlepiej? Czemu jest w was tak mało pokory?

Iwan poczuł jak mały, oślizgły robak strachu budzi się nagle do życia i zaczyna pełzać powoli po ściankach żołądka. Znał owo mdlące uczucie aż nazbyt dobrze. Towarzyszyło mu ono wielokrotnie w trakcie jego długiego życia. Obezwładniało, zmuszało do porzucenia nadziei na lepsze jutro i radości z oddania jego ludzi. Przywodziło na myśl morderczą pracę w kołchozie oraz podłogę zalaną krwią. _On wie... wie, wie... Wie, że miałem przed nim tajemnice. Że są ci, którzy występują przeciwko niemu, gromadząc się wokół mnie._

- Powinno się was zamknąć, zaoszczędziłoby to wszystkim kłopotu. Choć może inne rozwiązania byłyby znacznie efektywniejsze.

Iwan nie wytrzymał. Robak dopełzł już do przełyku, dusząc, odejmując oddech. Rosjanin wybiegł z gabinetu, trzasnąwszy za sobą drzwiami. Mężczyzna siedział jeszcze przez chwilę nieruchomo w fotelu, milcząc. Wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył wzburzonego zachowania swojego Narodu.

- Cholerni Polacy. - mruknął w końcu z niechęcią. - Teraz trzeba się będzie z nimi użerać. Gdyby nie ten ich Łukasiewicz... - W pokoju zapadła głucha cisza.

Tego popołudnia Iwan zapakował na wszelki wypadek do prywatnego samochodu wszystko, co tylko się mogło przydać w dalekiej, zimnej drodze: koce, ubrania, prowiant... Tak jak to zwykł czynić zawsze, gdy ogarniało go złe, irracjonalne, niemalże paranoiczne przeczucie. A potem czekał z pistoletem w ręku, zaniepokojony, usiadłszy w fotelu przy oknie, w saloniku na parterze. Wpatrywał się dzikim, oszalałym wzrokiem w podjazd i ogród na zewnątrz, aż słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, a jemu samemu zmęczone powieki stopniowo opadły. Przyszli parę godzin później, w środku nocy. Iwana ze snu brutalnie wyrwały wystrzały z broni oraz rozpaczliwe krzyki. _Przyszedł po mnie, skurwysyn. - _przez głowę przemknęła mu zatrważająca myśl - _Tak jak dzisiaj zapowiadał. _Poderwał się z fotela, zatoczył wciąż jeszcze otępiały uczuciem senności i podparł dłonią o parapet, by odzyskać równowagę. Chwilę później wypadł na korytarz, lecz natychmiastowo cofnął się z powrotem parę kroków za framugę drzwi i przywarł do jednego z jego skrzydeł. Na jego oczach rozgrywał się koszmar. Zamaskowani napastnicy nieubłaganie postępowali krok za krokiem wystrzeliwując jego ludzi, zaskoczonych i absolutnie zdezorientowanych. Ciała zamordowanych padały głucho na podłogę, znacząc jej deski, dywan oraz pobliskie ściany krwawymi smugami i rozbryzgami z ran postrzałowych w głowach. Tylko niewielka grupka podwładnych Iwana utworzyła parę kroków od niego, na środku korytarza, coś na kształt barykady z mebli i innych sprzętów, co jakiś czas wychylając się zza nich i biorąc udział w wymianie ognia. Byli to głównie ocaleli ochroniarze oraz inne osoby, mające na terenie posesji dostęp do broni i nie pozostające tym samym całkowicie bezbronnymi. Iwan dostrzegł wśród nich dwóch mężczyzn, którzy tego ranka mieli za zadanie pilnować drzwi do pokoju Feliksa._ Polsza…_ - Przypomniał sobie nagle o obecności Polaka w swoim domu, lecz myśl ta pierzchła, gdy tylko zauważył, że napastnicy na nowo przypuszczają natarcie. Wysunąwszy się do przodu i uniósłszy pistolet, oddał parę strzałów, raniąc kilku, w tym co najmniej jednego z nich śmiertelnie. Zaraz jednak poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za rękaw i desperacko ciągnie ku dołowi. Rosja padł na podłogę i przeczołgał się za barykadę razem z jednym ze swoich ludzi. Spojrzał w przerażone, piwne oczy młodego chłopaka, jeszcze do niedawna studenta Uniwersytetu Moskiewskiego. Sam go zatrudnił, pamiętał ten moment doskonale. Podczas rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej parsknął śmiechem, gdy naiwny młodzieniec zaczął żarliwie zapewniać go o swojej gotowości do służenia Narodowi. Ostatecznie jednak postanowił dzieciaka przyjąć, będąc pod wrażeniem jego pełnego pasji podejścia do sprawy.

- Wszy… wszyscy zginiemy… - wybełkotał teraz chłopak. – U… Uciekaj…

Iwan poczuł na sobie wzrok zgromadzonych wokół ludzi. Popatrywali na niego ponuro co jakiś czas, nie przerywając ognia. Dojrzawszy w ich oczach błyski determinacji, w lot pojął, o czym myślą.

- Wszyscy poszaleliście. – wysyczał, zaciskając kurczowo dłoń na rękojeści pistoletu. – Skąd u was takie typowo polskie skłonności samobójcze? – _Polskie, rosyjskie… W sumie o mnie też powiadają, żem szalony. Może w swoim szaleństwie aż tak się od siebie nie różnimy? _Nie odpowiedzieli mu. Ku jego zdumieniu szarzy, zalęknieni ludzie nieoczekiwanie przemienili się w wilki, walczące zażarcie o przetrwanie grupy. A w końcu to on, Rosja, stanowił kwintesencję tejże grupy, podstawę jej istnienia i spójności. Zerknął przez ramię, zastanawiając się nad ewentualną drogą ucieczki. Jego ręka mimowolnie powędrowała ku kieszeni spodni i nerwowo ścisnęła znajdujące się w niej kluczyki od samochodu. Spróbował się uspokoić i przypomnieć sobie plan całego budynku, wielkodusznie podarowanego mu niegdyś przez jednego z jego szefów. _Główne drzwi zdecydowanie odpadają. Musi być jakieś inne wyjście. Musi… Jest. _Błysnęła nagła myśl._ Ale czy będzie otwarte? Czy nie zdążyli już go obstawić? _Rozejrzał się bezradnie po obecnych przy nim, milczących ludziach. Ich spojrzenie z ponurego i zdeterminowanego zmieniło się w błagalne. Ktoś go ponownie szarpnął za rękaw. Prawdopodobnie nadpobudliwy, zbytnio się spoufalający student. _Nie ma innej rady. _Iwan kiwnął powoli głową, po czymzerwał się nieoczekiwanie do biegu, w stronę przeciwną do napastników. Ku prowadzącym do piwnic schodom, od których na pewnym poziomie odbiegał również krótki, wąski korytarzyk. On go doprowadzi na zewnątrz, a stamtąd, pod osłoną nocy, powinno już być w miarę łatwo dotrzeć do garażu… Iwan usłyszał za sobą krzyk, a następnie słaby odgłos charczenia. Poczuł niespodziewanie, jak oplatający mu do tej pory szyję szalik zsuwa się powoli. Rosja obejrzał się, pewien, że to jeden z zamaskowanych sługusów szefa zdążył już go dopaść. Zamiast wroga ujrzał jednak, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, byłego studenta, padającego na ziemię i trzymającego się jedną ręką za podziurawioną kulami krtań. W drugiej ściskał kurczowo koniec szalika. Chłopak bluzgnął obficie fontanną ciemnej krwi z ust i skonał, a materiał opadł łagodnie na podłogę, tuż obok jego dłoni. Wszyscy ludzie Iwana po kolei umierali, starając się własnymi ciałami osłonić uciekającego przed świstającymi w powietrzu kulami. Rosja zamknął oczy, ale tylko na parę sekund. Nie było czasu na sentymenty. Dopadł w końcu schodów, przecisnął się przez korytarzyk. Gorączkowo chwycił za klamkę starych, obłażących z farby drzwi i pchnął je. Ustąpiły, ku jego wyraźnej uldze. Najwyraźniej ktoś ze służby zapomniał je zamknąć, korzystając z nich przy schodzeniu w ostatnim czasie do piwnic. Normalnie za tak ewidentny przypadek sklerozy i braku ostrożności Iwan był gotów obić podwładnemu skórę, a także obciąć pensję, teraz jednak w myślach niemalże całował niezidentyfikowanego zapominalskiego po rękach. _Całe szczęście. _Wypadł na zewnątrz i skoczył ku najbliższemu drzewu, a potem przekradał się już czym prędzej od jednego do drugiego, starając się przedrzeć przez ogród ku garażowi. Księżyc najwyraźniej postanowił mu sprzyjać, schowawszy się litościwie za gęstymi chmurami. Było ciemno choć oko wykol. Iwan dotarł na miejsce z sercem bijącym jak oszalałe, próbującym chyba niemalże wydrzeć się z piersi. _Oby nie stało się tak naprawdę, nie mam ochoty szukać własnego organu w tej ciemnicy… _Stanął jak wryty, gdy przez szparę w drzwiach garażu, w słabym świetle pojedynczej lampy mignęła mu czyjaś sylwetka. Zaraz jednak się opamiętał. _Nie zdążyliby dotrzeć tu przede mną, byli zbyt zajęci bezpośrednim atakiem na budynek mieszkalny… Chyba. _Przywarł do drzwi, uniósł nieco broń. Zamarł i zaczął nasłuchiwać, starając się wybadać ile osób znajduje się w środku. Panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie drobnymi odgłosami krzątaniny nieznajomej postaci. Żadnych rozmów, choćby krótkiej, pojedynczej wymiany zdań. _Jeden człowiek? _Pchnął gwałtownie drzwi do środka i wycelował. Chwilę później ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że sam patrzy prosto w lufę pistoletu. Oraz w jadowicie zielone oczy, czujne, nieufne, ale też pełne zaskoczenia.

- Polsza, kurwa!

- Powiedziałbym to samo, tyle, że z użyciem imienia szanownej Mateczki Rosji. – wycedził Feliks. Żaden z nich nie opuścił broni. Celowali do siebie nawzajem, w milczeniu mierząc się wzrokiem. W oddali rozbrzmiały krzyki, nawoływania oraz rzadsze już niż poprzednio odgłosy wystrzałów. Iwan był pierwszym, który nie wytrzymał napięcia.

- Nie wiem jak sforsowałeś zamek we drzwiach swojego pokoju, ani gdzie zdobyłeś broń. I chyba mnie to na chwilę obecną nie obchodzi. – Wpatrywał się nieruchomo w blondyna, starając się nie reagować na dźwięki w tle, świadczące o zbliżających się stopniowo ludziach. _Szybciej. _- Ale czy mógłbyś z łaski swojej opuścić ten cholerny pistolet?

- Po moim chędożonym trupie.

- Chędożonym może nie, ale po trupie na pewno.

Feliks się najeżył.

- Grozisz mi? – Warknął. Dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na rękojeści.

- Zważywszy na fakt, że właśnie do ciebie celuję, to chyba tak. – Rosja poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony. Nie miał siły i czasu na zabawę z Polszą w kotka i myszkę. _I co ja mam z Tobą teraz zrobić…? Może powinienem Cię związać i tu zostawić, żebyś sczezł?_ W tym samym momencie Iwana owionęła Feliksowa aura. Była obrzydliwie intensywna, pulsując gwałtownymi, negatywnymi emocjami, które od środka wstrząsały Polską. Ręka trzymająca pistolet zadrżała. Rosja oblizał nerwowo wargi. – Słuchaj, Polsza, obaj znajdujemy się w trudnej sytuacji, obaj musimy stąd jak najszybciej zwiać. Albo grzecznie opuścisz broń i wsiądziesz do samochodu, abyśmy mogli czym prędzej wyjechać…

Odpowiedziało mu pełne szyderstwa parsknięcie.

- Jeszcze czego. – Feliks zachichotał. – Nie jestem durniem za jakiego mnie masz. Kto mi zagwarantuje, że nie próbujesz mnie właśnie oszukać i nie strzelisz mi prosto w kolano, gdy tylko zrobię to, o co mnie tak ładnie prosisz? I że nie oddasz mnie prosto w ręce tych morderców, aby ich obłaskawić i uratować własną skórę?

- … Albo zrobię właśnie to, o czym przed chwilą wspomniałeś. Z czystą rozkoszą, o ile się nie zamkniesz. Wybieraj.

Blondyn zamilkł i skrzywił się nieładnie. W zielonych oczach błysnęła niechęć.

- Nie zapominaj, że mam cię na muszce.

- Nie zapominaj, że ja ciebie również. I że na chwilę obecną to ja mam możliwość odpalenia samochodu. Zastanów się dobrze, Polsza, kto w tej chwili ma przewagę. – W uniesionej dłoni Rosji zadźwięczały kluczyki. Feliks zasyczał z niezadowoleniem.

- Nie interesują mnie spory w waszym kółku wzajemnej adoracji. Nie mój zakichany biznes. Oddaj mi klucze po dobroci, a ja…

- WSIADAJ DO TEGO SAMOCHODU, CHOLERNY POLAKU! – Napastnicy byli już niebezpiecznie blisko. Iwan słyszał ich dobrze, czuł na karku oddech śmierci. Oślizgły robak poruszył się leniwie w żołądku, przeciągnął i zaczął pełznąć. Feliks chciał już zripostować, gdy nagle zrozumiał czym jest to, co widzi w oczach Rosji. Strachem. _On się boi. Iwan się boi. _Poczuł chłód rosyjskiej aury, wzdrygnął się, gdy przepełniające ją uczucie przerażenia objęło także i jego samego. Opuścił pistolet powoli, jakby z wahaniem. W milczeniu skierował się ku samochodowi. Wsiadłszy do środka, założył ręce na piersi i wpatrzył się hardym wzrokiem w przednią szybę. Z Iwana natomiast jakby powietrze uszło. Z ulgą podążył czym prędzej w ślady krewniaka i odpalił silnik, po czym wcisnął gaz do dechy. Wyjechali w ciemną noc w pełnym pędzie, zaskakując znajdujących się niedaleko napastników. Ktoś wystrzelił, kula trafiła w karoserię, uszkadzając ją w niewielkim stopniu. Potem kolejna. I jeszcze jedna. Feliks zsunął się po oparciu siedzenia tak, by któraś nie zaplątała się przypadkiem w okolice jego głowy i nie ozdobiła jej wielką dziurą pośrodku czoła lub skroni. Zerknął w górę na Rosję. Iwan kręcił zawzięcie kierownicą, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na ostrzał. Nawet nie mrugnął, gdy kogoś potrącili i osoba ta przetoczyła się po masce samochodu. _Mamusiu, trafiłem do totalnego wariatkowa. _Polska jęknął głośno i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gdy na powrót spojrzał przez szybę, pędzili już ulicami Moskwy, kierując się ku wylotowi miasta.

Saied zazgrzytał zębami. I znowu los postanowił z niego zakpić. A może nie los, tylko Allah? _Czemu mnie tak doświadczasz? Czymże Ci zawiniłem, ja, pokorny Twój sługa?_ Ze złością skierował się ku drzwiom rezydencji, po drodze odpychając jednego ze swych ludzi, który próbował coś do niego powiedzieć. Mężczyzna spojrzał za nim niepewnie, po czym zerknął na towarzyszy doprowadzających się nieopodal do porządku po zakończonej akcji. Na ich pytający wzrok pokręcił jedynie głową. Zakończonej, lecz nie sukcesem. Wymordowali wszystkie osoby obecne w rezydencji, lecz dwie osoby, na których pochwyceniu im najbardziej zależało, po prostu uciekły. Jakimś cudem prześlizgnęły się im między palcami. Saied przestąpił próg budynku i już po chwili znalazł się w korytarzu na parterze. W zamyśleniu spojrzał na stosy trupów, poniewierających się w groteskowych pozach po podłodze. _Głupcy!_ _A mówiłem im, żeby czekali na moje przybycie i sygnał? Ale nie, oni musieli czym prędzej dowieźć swojej gorliwości w wyrzynaniu niewiernych i ruszyć do ataku nawet beze mnie. Gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie związany Łukasiewicz klęczałby teraz przede mną. A Bragińskiego pochłonęłyby ognie piekielne za jego oszustwo i przeniewierstwo. Oraz błędy przeszłości, tak przy okazji. _Gdy tak kroczył powoli, stawiając ostrożnie stopy między zwłokami, jego wzrok padł nagle na jedno konkretne ciało. Podszedł bliżej i schylił się po przedmiot, który trup ściskał w dłoni. Wyszarpnąwszy go, podniósł do oczu i przyjrzał się mu dokładnie. Delikatnie różowy szalik pokrywały wielkie, rdzawe plamy krwi, zmieniwszy do tej pory przyjemny w dotyku i zapachu materiał w wymiętą, śmierdzącą szmatę. Saied zmarszczył brwi na myśl o wydarzeniach, jakie owa niepozorna część garderoby mu przypominała. Schował z westchnieniem szalik do kieszeni. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się opanować gniew, palący wnętrzności żywym ogniem. _Bragiński i Łukasiewicz uciekli. Allah jeden wie gdzie ich poniosło, więc już nie ma nawet sensu ich szukać. Karą za samowolkę tych moich durniów też się zajmę później. Teraz czas do Jekaterynburga._

**KROŚCIENKO, 3 KILOMETRY OD POLSKO-UKRAIŃSKIEGO PRZEJŚCIA GRANICZNEGO**

Rozklekotany pociąg wtoczył się z piskiem hamulców na stację równo punkt 7.00 rano. Alfred spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem. _Biedny Feliks… I to ma być przykład nowoczesności jego państwa? Biedny, biedny, naiwny Polska. Chyba będę musiał mu podarować parę wagonów w ramach przyjaźni, co by miał się z czym zaprezentować, gdy będzie wchodził do tej ich tam Unii… Zaraz, kiedy były jego urodziny…? 22 lipca? _Poczuł, jak ktoś przysuwa się bardzo blisko niego. Niebezpiecznie blisko.

- Ruchy! – wysyczał mu wprost do ucha głos z rosyjskim akcentem. Lufa pistoletu z nałożonym na nią tłumikiem, ukryta za połą kurtki, dźgnęła go lekko w plecy na wysokości krzyża Alfred westchnął cicho. _O ile to wszystko przeżyję. _Po raz pierwszy od paru dni Ameryka mógł wreszcie rozprostować ręce i nogi po podróży samochodem, odpocząć dłużej od wrzynających mu się w nadgarstki i kostki więzów. Po dotarciu w pobliże granicy polsko-ukraińskiej jego rosyjscy strażnicy zdecydowali się na przerzut więźnia za pomocą pociągu, który, jak Alfred niejasno się domyślał, służył lokalnej ludności do przemytnictwa. Tylko czego? Broni? Benzyny? Papierosów, alkoholu? Tego Amerykanin nie był pewien, jednak podczas swojego dwudniowego pobytu w Krościenku zdążył zauważyć paczki wyrzucane nagle z wagonów prosto do przydomowych ogródków oraz dziwnie obładowanych ludzi (_Polaków? Ukraińców? Cholera ich wie, mówią takim samym językiem i myślą, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie ich odróżnić?_), wracających ze strony ukraińskiej. I samochody. Dziesiątki samochodów jeżdżących w tą i z powrotem z taką częstotliwością, że coś musiało być na rzeczy. Zaczynał je już kojarzyć po kolorze karoserii, marce i tablicach rejestracyjnych – wszystkie należały do mieszkańców Krościenka i miejscowości znajdujących się w pobliżu. _No właśnie... Samochody. Czemu właściwie przekraczamy granicę akurat pociągiem, a nie samochodem? _Obrzucił peron spojrzeniem po raz ostatni, po czym kulejąc ruszył niechętnie w kierunku wejścia do wagonu. _Pewnie tak jest dla nich szybciej i łatwiej. Nie muszą się martwić rozpoznanie po tablicach rejestracyjnych wozu. _Potknął się na schodkach i aż jęknął z bólu. Wielokrotnie obmyślał plany ucieczki i w końcu udało mu się tego dokonać podczas jednego z postojów samochodem. Stwierdził głośno i dobitnie, że musi się odlać, a gdy jeden z Rosjan towarzyszył mu do krzaczków, Alfred dał mu z kolana prosto w krocze. Przy okazji go obsikując. Potem uciekał i uciekał przez ciemny, krzyczący odgłosami nocnych stworzeń las, aż w końcu się zgubił. Oni tymczasem tropili go niczym wilki zwierzynę, a gdy w końcu dopadli, ten z obsikanymi spodniami, nie zastanawiając się wiele, strzelił Alfredowi z dość dużej odległości w udo. Następnie zagroził, że jeśli „Amerykaniec" jeszcze raz spróbuje ucieczki, wtedy wyceluje lepiej – prosto w kolano. A wszystko to po to tylko, by od razu po incydencie zawieźć go do jakiegoś podejrzanego, cichego starca, który położył Alfreda na stole w pomieszczeniu przypominającym kuchnię, wyjął kulę, zszył co trzeba, opatrzył. Ameryka niewiele pamiętał z tamtych chwil. Bolało jak cholera i w końcu zemdlał. Nie wiedział również, co później stało się z milczącym starcem: czy Rosjanie zapłacili mu, czy też może uciszyli go... w jakiś inny sposób. Alfred obudził się dopiero w samochodzie pędzącym ku granicy Polski z Ukrainą. Od tamtego zdarzenia minęło parę dni. Gdyby nie to, że miał to niekiedy wątpliwe szczęście narodzić się jako jedna z personifikacji krajów, których organizmy w zależności od siły tożsamości rodaków regenerują się szybciej od ciał zwykłych ludzi, prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie mógłby teraz chodzić. _Cóż, dobre i to... _A i tak Ameryka czuł trawiącą go gorączkę, ogień rozpalający członki i głowę tak bardzo, że kręciło mu się w głowie, a świat rozmazywał przed ł się z trudem do przedziału i omiótł go spojrzeniem. Brak wolnych miejsc. Wszystkie zajęte przez zadowolonych, roześmianych ludzi, pogrążonych w żywiołowej, głośnej rozmowie. _A nie, tam jest jedno… _Pokuśtykał na drugi koniec wagonu, w pobliże drugich drzwi, po czym opadł z cichutkim jękiem na siedzenie, o mało co nie zlatując od razu razem z nim na podłogę. Pomacał je ręką, ze zdumieniem stwierdzając całkowity brak czegokolwiek, co mogłoby je unieruchomić. Nie zwracając uwagi na siadających obok Rosjan, ponownie przyjrzał się otoczeniu, tym razem dokładniej. Pociąg od środka prezentował się jeszcze gorzej: wybebeszone obicia siedzeń, drewniane płytki sufitu i ścian zwisające na jednej lub dwóch śrubach, gdzieś w pobliżu zauważył również całkowicie rozwalony grzejnik. Zupełnie jak po przejściu tornada. Albo zgrai przemytników ze śrubokrętami w rękach.

- Bileciki do kontroli proszę. – Alfred uniósł rozgorączkowany wzrok i spojrzał bez zrozumienia na stojącego nad nim mężczyznę w granatowym mundurze. Nawet nie zarejestrował kiedy pociąg ruszył. Konduktor przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

- A temu to co?

Zanim Ameryka zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, odezwał się jeden z Rosjan, wciskając bilety mundurowemu w rękę.

- To chora na umyśle niemowa, panie dobrodzieju. W dzieciństwie końskim kopytem oberwał, to i mu się we łbie pomieszało. Do matuli na Ukrainę go wieziem.

- Ukraińcy, co? – mruknął niechętnie konduktor, kasując zadrukowane gęsto papierki. – Dobra, nie kadźcie mi tu już, panowie. I uważajcie z tym waszym mięsem, celnicy dzisiaj ponoć w złym humorze. – Zwróciwszy uwagę na siedzącą nieopodal kobietę, natychmiast stracił zainteresowanie trójką podróżnych. – A, dzień dobry, pani Kwiatkowska. Jak zdrowie męża? A, właśnie miałbym do Pani ogromną prośbę. Przywiozłaby mi Pani trochę cukierków z Ukrainy? Dla dzieciaków moich. O, tu ma Pani z 20 złotych…

Alfred oparł rozgorączkowane czoło o szybę. Gdy tak spoglądał na płaski krajobraz za oknem, jego oczom ukazały się wkrótce biało-zielone zabudowania. Pociąg stanął, a wśród rozbawionych pasażerów zapadła cisza. Do środka wagonu weszło dwóch jegomościów ubranych w mundury straży granicznej. Jeden z nich zbliżył się do Alfreda i jego strażników.

- Poproszę paszport. – Szturchnięty dyskretnie w bok lufą pistoletu ukrytego za połą znajdującego się tuż obok, rosyjskiego płaszcza, Ameryka podał strażnikowi swoje podrabiane dokumenty. Porywacze dali mu je dopiero w Krościenku, przy czym nie omieszkali zagrozić mu kalectwem na wypadek, gdyby postanowił narobić kłopotów w obecności straży granicznej. „Najlepiej w ogóle się nie odzywaj i udawaj kretyna. No, może to drugie nie będzie dla ciebie takie trudne", zakpili wtedy. _Wypraszam sobie, nie jestem kretynem. Nawet jeśli Arthur tak czasami twierdzi. _Strażnik wziął od niego dokument, otworzył na odpowiedniej stronie i zerknął na zdjęcie. Potem na Alfreda. Potem znowu na zdjęcie. I znowu na Alfreda. _Błagam, to ja. Na pewno mnie już gdzieś widziałeś. Chociażby w telewizji. Przypomnij sobie. Uratuj mnie od nich. To ja, to ja, to ja… _Mężczyzna przeciągnął stronę paszportu bokiem przez wiszące mu u szyi urządzenie, po czym mu go oddał i sięgnął po dokumenty Rosjan. Ameryka z rozpaczą przyglądał się, jak strażnik ukradkiem wyciąga z jednej z książeczek 50-złotowy banknot i chowa go do kieszeni, a następnie dokonuje rejestracji podróżnych i oddala się. Paręnaście minut później pociąg ruszył. Przekroczyli granicę – byli już na Ukrainie, w jakimś dziwnym, dzikim kraju, o którego istnieniu Alfred miał do tej pory mgliste pojęcie. Zamknął oczy, przytłoczony tą świadomością.

**Przypisy:**  
>- Joszko - personifikacja Czech, stworzona przez Noxi oraz Shen w ich fikach.<p>

"- …Dlatego, bo kocham Rosję i jej obywateli…" - Jeśli ktoś oglądał film "Rasputin" z Alanem Rickmanem i Ianem McKellenem, to pewnie kojarzy scenę rozmowy cara Mikołaja II i jego syna, Aleksieja, w gabinecie. Nie mogłam nie wyobrazić sobie reakcji Iwana na takie słowa, gdyby tylko siedział tam razem z nimi i się przysłuchiwał. Rzeczona scena (polecam obejrzenie od 6:33): .com/watch?v=OGfS9-ThLOY

- bursztynowy krzyżyk - takie moje małe HC, według którego Feliks na swój chrzest otrzymał taki właśnie wisiorek. Nosi go do tej pory.

- pociąg przemytniczy na granicy polsko-ukraińskiej - Wszystko, co opisałam w scenie z Alfredem, zostało przeze mnie zaobserwowane podczas moich praktyk studenckich na pograniczu polsko-ukraińskim. Byłam w Krościenku, jeździłam również rzeczonym pociągiem w tą i z powrotem, parokrotnie, by zdobyć materiał do własnej pracy licencjackiej. Można na YT zobaczyć, jak wygląda taki pociąg po kontroli celników. Takiego Alfreda bez problemu można by przewieźć "międzynarodnym" pociągiem przez granicę - po prostu wszyscy, zarówno przemytnicy, jak i celnicy, zakładają z góry, że celem Twojej wyprawy na Ukrainę jest zakupienie odpowiednich produktów i przewiezienie ich z powrotem do Polski. Przy czym jedni bawią się z drugimi w kotka i myszkę, skupiając się przede wszystkim na odgrywaniu swoich ról i odstawiając swoiste "przedstawienie". Wszyscy uważają cię tam za "swojego" (nawet jeśli nigdy wcześniej cię nie widzieli), bo są pewni, że przemycasz. W przypadku mojej osoby bardzo długo (co najmniej kilka moich przejazdów w tę i z powrotem) zajęło im (także celnikom) zorientowanie się, że pochodzę nie z najbliższej okolicy, a z dalekiej Warszawy. Dopiero wtedy zaczęli mnie pytać co ja tu właściwie robię. Dodatkowo kontrola przy przejeździe z Polski na Ukrainę jest o WIELE mniej surowa, bo celnicy wiedzą, że nie mają wtedy za bardzo czego szukać - to z Ukrainy do Polski idzie główny przemyt. 


	5. Rozdział V

**GDZIEŚ NA BEZDROŻACH ZACHODNIEJ ROSJI**

Śnieg padał miękko, tłumiąc wszelkie dźwięki. Sprawiał, że świat stał się jedną wielką pustynią bezgłośności. Feliks wyglądał przez okno, z nikłym zainteresowaniem obserwując kolejne mijane przez nich zaspy. _Jedna, druga, trzecia… O, sosna! A tu druga! Czwarta, piąta, szósta…_ Zgubił rachubę. Monotonia bieli, zbyt dobrze znanej bieli, go przytłaczała. Przywoływała na myśl nieprzyjemne wspomnienia samotności, głodu i piekielnego zimna, które swego czasu dręczyły go, gdy przebywał na syberyjskim wygnaniu. _Wygnaniu, którego niekwestionowanym sprawcą był…_ Znużony, odwrócił wzrok od szyby i spojrzał na kierowcę. Jechali już ładnych parę godzin, a Iwan przez cały ten czas nie odezwał się ani słowem, wpatrując się tylko w drogę przed sobą. Uwadze Feliksa nie uszła jednak zmiana, jaka bardzo powoli następowała przez cały czas podróży. Im więcej kilometrów dzieliło ich od Moskwy, tym bardziej z Rosjanina opadało napięcie. Stopniowo rozluźniał ramiona i dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy, a zmarszczone czoło wygładzało się. W chwili obecnej jego twarz wyrażała daleko idącą obojętność.  
>- Zgaś te swoje zielone latarki.<br>Feliks zamrugał, zdezorientowany.  
>- Że co?<br>- Gapisz się na mnie tymi zielonymi, świecącymi ślepiami, Polsza. Przeszkadza mi to i nie pozwala skupić się na prowadzeniu. – Rosjanin oderwał na chwilę wzrok od drogi i zerknął ku krewniakowi. _No wreszcie jakaś reakcja._ Jego własne oczy błysnęły fioletowo, groźnie. Złowieszczo. Polska nie dał się zbić z tropu, nie pierwszy raz mierzył się ze spojrzeniem Iwana. Prychnął lekceważąco.  
>- Jakbyś sam nie miał takich oczu. Co mnie zresztą obchodzi twoje poczucie komfortu.<br>Rosja nie odpowiedział. Tym razem zamiast patrzeć na drogę, obserwował uważnie siedzącego obok blondyna. Feliks odwdzięczył mu się tym samym.  
>- Patrz gdzie jedziesz, bo inaczej zaraz się rozbijemy. – zwrócił kuzynowi uwagę po chwili milczenia. Na wargach Rosji niespodziewanie pojawił się TEN uśmieszek.<br>- Czyżby?  
><em>Szlag by tego zapchlonego, wielkonosego…!<em>  
>- Przed chwilą sam mówiłeś, że nie możesz się skupić na prowadzeniu! – Polsce przyszło do głowy, że chyba zaraz wyrwie mu tę kierownicę z rąk i sam poprowadzi. Gdziekolwiek by nie mieli jechać. Albo najlepiej wykopie cholernego Ruska z samochodu i sam ruszy w siną dal. Zerknął przelotnie w okno, na otaczające drogę zaspy śniegu i nieliczne kępy drzew. Choć oko wykol, nigdzie ani śladu cywilizacji, czy choćby porządnego punktu orientacyjnego. Nieoczekiwanie nawiedziło go okrutne i dobrze mu znane widmo zagubienia się na tej lodowej pustyni. Zawahał się. <em>A może jednak nie pojadę sam?<em> – Nie ma co, wart jesteś Saieda, a on ciebie. Żeście się dobrali jak w korcu maku: afgański terrorysta i zdradziecki, podstępny Rusek. Jaka szkoda, że współpraca ostatecznie nie wypaliła i nasz afgański przyjaciel napadł twój dom i wymordował ci ludzi. W zasadzie czemu mnie to w ogóle dzi… - Nagłe hamowanie niemalże rzuciło nim o przednią szybę. Stękając, odchylił się z powrotem na oparcie siedzenia i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na krewniaka. Twarz Iwana pociemniała z gniewu. Jego dłonie z powrotem zacisnęły się kurczowo na kierownicy, a Feliks odniósł przemożne, niepokojące wrażenie, że zaraz jedna z nich wystrzeli w kierunku jego własnego gardła. Poruszył się niespokojnie na miejscu. Atmosfera w samochodzie na powrót zgęstniała.  
>- Skąd wiesz, że to był Duszmen? – pełne z trudem tłumionej furii pytanie Rosjanina przerwało w końcu ciszę ciężką jak kamień. Polska ponownie rzucił mu badawcze, pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie. Iwan wciąż patrzył uparcie przed siebie, na zimowy krajobraz za szybą. Zastygł w bezruchu, niczym rzeźba powstała w lodzie. Jedynie fioletowe oczy gorzały całym pożarem gwałtownych, sprzecznych ze sobą emocji. Feliksa ogarnął chłód rosyjskiej aury, do jego myśli wtargnęły brutalnie wizje zimowego pustkowia, wirujących w powietrzu płatków śniegu i uwięzionego pod grubą warstwą lodu jeziora, martwego jak te zamarznięte, pogrzebane w białym puchu ciała. Zawodzenia wiatru. Przenikliwego zimna odbierającego człowiekowi dech w piersi. Nie musiał patrzeć przez szybę, nie musiał wysiadać z samochodu. On to wszystko czuł i widział we własnej głowie, nawet po mocnym zaciśnięciu powiek. Nie było teraz w tym wszystkim miejsca na ciepły piec daczy i dźwięki bałałajki. Nie teraz. Nie w tej chwili. Tylko zabójcze zimno i upiorna biel. Feliksowi przypomniał się sen sprzed paru dni, ten, który miał w elbląskim hotelu. Parę razy zacisnął palce dłoni w pięść i rozwarł je, po to tylko, by poczuć, że wciąż żyje, że jeszcze nie jest skuty lodem. Odetchnął głęboko. Iwan, wciąż nieporuszony, czekał cierpliwie na jego odpowiedź.<br>- Przekradając się na zewnątrz ku garażowi usłyszałem jak paru z nich rozmawiało między sobą. Perskiego, ani pasztuńskiego nie rozumiem, ale mniej więcej potrafię je zidentyfikować. Wiadomo, pobyt moich wojsk w Afganistanie robi swoje.  
>Rosja oderwał wreszcie wzrok od przedniej szyby i spojrzał ku blondynowi. W jego oczach Feliks dostrzegł coś, czego ofiarą sam padł parokrotnie w ciągu historii. Dziki, nieokiełznany gniew, uraza, chęć zemsty, pomszczenia krzywd i upokorzeń. Tym razem jednak owa wybuchowa mieszanka uczuć nie była skierowana przeciwko niemu i dobrze o tym wiedział. <em>Masz przejebane, Saied. Nie to, żebym ci współczuł… No, może tak troszeczkę.<em> Z pochmurną miną obserwował jak rosyjska ręka powoli, jakby z namysłem sięga ku kluczykowi. Silnik zawarczał. Bez słowa, ruszyli dalej w bezkresną biel. Z każdym przejechanym kilometrem Feliksowi monotonia krajobrazu oraz głęboka cisza wewnątrz samochodu ciążyły coraz bardziej. Odchyliwszy głowę na oparcie siedzenia, przymknął powieki. _To sobie dobrałem towarzysza. Bardziej rozmownego i rozrywkowego chyba już nie mogłem_ – pomyślał sennie. Chcąc, nie chcąc, otworzył się na energię sączącą się powoli z siedzącego obok mężczyzny. Nie pulsowała już gwałtownymi uczuciami, choć dało się w niej wyczuć twarde postanowienie o mrocznym zabarwieniu. Nieoczekiwanie obrazy śnieżnych pustkowi ustąpiły równinom pokrytym kamieniami i rzadką trawą, wyrastającym z nich gwałtownie górom o poszarpanych szczytach, blaskowi popołudniowego słońca opromieniającego niewielkie skupiska sosen, gwarowi zakurzonego miasta pełnego rozsypujących się, bogato rzeźbionych, drewnianych domów i pełznących niczym gąsienice we wszystkie strony, rozklekotanych tramwajów. Tu zamajaczyła gdzieś w tle wyniosła sylwetka posągu Lenina, tam przemknął wśród otoczaków i białych kawałków marmuru suslik. _Suseł, nie suslik._ Poprawił się w myślach Feliks. _Rusycyzmom mówimy zdecydowane nie._ Nieoczekiwanie zwierzę zatrzymało się. Stanęło na tylnych łapach, obróciło i spojrzało mu prosto w oczy. Polska poczuł się nieswojo. Czarne ślepka wwiercały się mu spojrzeniem w mózg, zaglądając do głowy pełnej bolesnych wspomnień i duszy. Poczuł jak ramiona i plecy pokrywa mu gęsia skórka. W tym samym momencie ocknął się. Znowu znajdował się w samochodzie. _Wróć. Cały czas tu byłem. Tamto to był tylko sen. Mara._ Coś się nie zgadzało. Zdezorientowany i wciąż nieco zamroczony snem, odgarnął z twarzy włosy i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu pojazdu. Panowała tu cisza, ciemność i chłód. _Silnik umilkł. I tak jakby czegoś brakowało… No tak._ Uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. _Ruskiego!_  
>- Zdecydowanie za bardzo wrósł w moje otoczenie, skoro jego ewentualna nieobecność zaczyna rzucać się mi w oczy. Trzeba będzie temu jakoś zaradzić – Wymruczał z głębokim niesmakiem, szarpiąc się z pasem bezpieczeństwa. Jak na złość, cholerne ustrojstwo nie chciało za nic blondyna puścić. <em>Made in Russia, kurwa! Niechby go tak mrówki oblazły i zeżarły!<em> – IWAN! Gdzie żeś polazł, ruska zarazo?!  
>Drzwi od jego strony uchyliły się i w otworze pojawiła się głowa. Światło latarki oślepiło Feliksa, a para fioletowych, gorejących delikatnym blaskiem w mroku oczu spojrzała na Feliksa cierpliwie i spokojnie. Za spokojnie jak na polski gust.<br>- O co ten raban, Polsza? Nie umiesz usiedzieć spokojnie w miejscu choć parę minut?  
>- Co ty robisz? – Czerwony przycisk od pasa zablokował się, gdy Feliks uparcie wciskał go raz za razem. – I gdzie my, do cholery, jesteśmy?<br>Iwan sięgnął do guzika i nacisnął. Polska odchylił się w ostatniej chwili, unikając tym samym spotkania pierwszego stopnia swojego własnego nosa z metalową częścią odwijającego się gwałtownie pasa. Wydawało się, że Rosjanin nawet nie zauważył, że o mało co nie uszkodził własnemu kuzynowi twarzy.  
>- Wyjmowałem koce. Prowadzę już od paru godzin, kiedyś się muszę przespać – oświadczył, po czym wepchnął Feliksowi w ramiona coś mocno włochatego i odszedł z powrotem ku bagażnikowi. Zaskoczony blondyn pomacał trzymany w rękach przedmiot, który okazał się być kocem utkanym z koziej sierści. <em>Ciepły zupełnie jak te sprzedawane na targu we Lwowie…<em> Przymknąwszy oczy, z niekłamaną przyjemnością przesuwał powoli dłonią po szorstkim, twardym materiale. Przywodziło mu to na myśl wiele różnych wspomnień, zarówno bolesnych, jak i tych miłych, pełnych ciepła. Nie mogąc się oprzeć pokusie, wtulił twarz w koc i zaczął cichutko nucić:  
>„Niech inni sy jadą, dzie mogą dzie chcą,<br>Do Widnia, Paryża, Londynu,  
>A ja si zy Lwowa ni ruszym za próg!<br>Ta mamciu, ta skarz mnie Bóg!  
>Bo gdzie jeszcze ludziom tak dobrze, jak tu?<br>Tylko we Lwowie!  
>Gdzie pieśnią cię budzą i tulą do snu?<br>Tylko we Lwowie!  
>Czy bogacz, czy dziad jest tam za pan brat,<br>I każden ma uśmiech na twarzy!  
>A panny to ma słodziutkie ten gród,<br>Jak sok, czekolada i miód!"  
>Umilkł. Westchnął ciężko, czując nagły ciężar w sercu i dławiącą gardło żałość, po czym wychylił się z samochodu i spróbował rozejrzeć. <em>Ciemno, choć oko wykol.<em>  
>- Hej, masz jeszcze jakąś latarkę?<br>- Powinna leżeć gdzieś na tylnym siedzeniu – rosyjski głos ledwie do niego dotarł, gdy jego właściciel na wpół zagrzebał się w pakunkach wypełniających bagażnik. Feliks westchnął, zatrzasnął drzwi i zaczął powoli przełazić przez przednie fotele w rzeczone miejsce. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić na zewnątrz w syberyjskie zimno i szukać dodatkowego źródła światła od strony wejścia do pojazdu. Nie miał zresztą póki co odpowiedniego ubrania do poruszania się po śniegu. Przez cały czas chodził w tym, w czym uciekł z moskiewskiej posesji, więc wyjście na zewnątrz groziło odmrożeniem sobie tego i owego. _O ile Iwan nie wyczaruje z tego swojego bagażnika czegoś cieplejszego_, pomyślał z niechęcią, macając po omacku tylne siedzenie samochodu. Zdecydowanie nie podobała mu się sytuacja zależności od rosyjskiego krewniaka, w jakiej się w ostatnim czasie znalazł. _Jestem bez pieniędzy, komórki, a nawet porządnych ubrań w środku syberyjskiego zadupia, a to czy dożyję dnia następnego zależy od osoby, której w największym stopniu nie znoszę. Życie jest do dupy._ Jego ręka natrafiła na coś twardego. Po dokładnym obmacaniu obiektu, z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że to poszukiwana latarka. Uchylił drzwi samochodu nie bardziej, niż było to konieczne i poświecił. Po chwili uznał jednak z niezadowoleniem, że to nie wystarcza i opatuliwszy się szczelnie kocem, wygramolił się niechętnie na zewnątrz. Znajdowali się na dosyć szerokiej, leśnej drodze, ukryci w mroku drzew i osłonięci od wiatru. Nieliczne płatki śniegu padały cicho wokół nich, a wokół dało się słyszeć jedynie odgłosy stworzeń nocy. _Musi już być grubo po północy._ Spojrzał w górę, ale nie udało mu się dostrzec księżyca poprzez rzadkie skupiska sosnowych gałęzi. Nagły odgłos zatrzaskiwanej klapy bagażnika przyciągnął jego uwagę. Odwrócił się, z małymi trudnościami zresztą, gdyż uprzednio owinął się kocem na tyle szczelnie, by poważnie krępowało to jego ruchy. Iwan zmierzał ku drzwiom od tylnego siedzenia, dźwigając całe naręcze najróżniejszych przykryć i ocieplaczy.  
>- Hej, gdzie, do jasnej cholery, teraz jesteśmy? – Feliks postanowił nie dać za wygraną. <em>Nie pozwolę się ignorować. W ogóle co to ma być, wywieźć mnie gdzieś na przeklęty Sybir i nawet nie powiedzieć gdzie? Chyba chociaż tyle jest mi winien, psiakrew!<em> – Może byś łaskawie udzielił mi jakiejkolwiek informacji? No chyyyyyyba, że to jakaś wielka tajemnica… - przeciągnął słowo „chyba", przypatrując się Rosjaninowi podejrzliwie. Ten przystanął i spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy w świetle latarki, którą blondyn skierował prosto na jego twarz.  
>- W pobliżu Niżnego Nowogrodu, Polsza. I opuść tę latarkę, u licha. Ja idę spać, tobie też radzę. Sen ci się z pewnością przyda.<br>Feliks spojrzał na niego jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu.  
>- Zaraz, ty na serio chcesz spać tu w środku lasu? Tak po prostu?<br>- W obecnej sytuacji nie sądzę, by było bezpiecznie pokazywać się ludziom w mieście na oczy – mruknął niechętnie Iwan. Wpakował koce na tylne siedzenie, po czym wgramolił się do środka w ślad za nimi. – Tu nas nikt nie znajdzie.  
>- Wilcy nas znajdą, jak już zamarzniemy na kość – Feliks podreptał niemrawo ku samochodowi. Wczołgawszy się na siedzenie pasażera i zatrzasnąwszy za sobą drzwi, natychmiast stwierdził z oburzeniem ograniczenie swojej przestrzeni osobistej, gdy Iwan przepchnął się tuż obok niego, chcąc dostać się do okolic deski rozdzielczej. Mężczyzna przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, następnie sięgnął do regulatora. Blondyn poczuł na twarzy gorące powietrze.<br>- Proszę. – Rosjanin rzucił w jego kierunku dwa kolejne koce. Pierwszy wylądował na kolanach, drugi zaś na polskiej głowie. – A teraz dobrej nocy. – Owinął się wszystkim, co przyniósł, odwrócił do krewniaka plecami, po czym znieruchomiał. Feliks, prychnąwszy niczym obrażony kot, ściągnął zasłaniający mu pole widzenia materiał i ponownie przyjrzał się kuzynowi. Iwan wyraźnie nie był w najlepszym nastroju. _Męczennik się znalazł. Myśli, że on jeden ma problemy._ Zamruczał pod nosem coś mało zrozumiałego, a następnie począł się zastanawiać nad wielce poważnym zadaniem, jakie go właśnie czekało. Zadaniem okrycia się otrzymanymi kocami w taki sposób, by ani jeden milimetr jego ciała nie był wystawiony na choćby krztynę zimna. Zabrał się do tego z rozwagą i skupieniem, a gdy już siedział opatulony ze wszech stron niczym gąsienica w kokonie, westchnął cicho, zadowolony. Było mu dobrze, a koc z koziej sierści zdecydowanie spełniał swoją rolę. Feliks zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się jego ciepłem i zapachem. Gdy już zaczął powoli zapadać w sen, pod powiekami pojawiły mu się sceny z lat minionych. Były to dobre wspomnienia, tak pełne słońca i wyraziste, że miał ochotę ich dotknąć, przepleść między palcami, owinąć się cały ich złoto-pomarańczowym blaskiem. Jedno z nich szczególnie przyciągnęło jego uwagę… Już, już w myślach po nie sięgał… I wtedy usłyszał TO. Coś czego nienawidził najbardziej na świecie, coś, za co był gotów zabić. Chrapanie. Głośne jak traktor prowadzony przez wyrabiającą 200 % normy traktorzystkę, uporczywe, nieubłagane i cholernie irytujące niczym brzęczący koło ucha komar. Otworzył jedno oko, przechylił się na bok i zerknął ku tyłowi samochodu. Koce okrywające Iwana unosiły się w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół… Wędrowały ku sufitowi z każdym kolejnym chrapnięciem brutalnie rozdzierającym ciszę i spokój panujące w środku pojazdu. Feliks zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić.  
>- Jestem oazą spokoju – wyszeptał – Pierdolonym, kurwa, zajebiście wyluzowanym kwiatem lotosu na tafli jeziora. Normalnie jestem wyluzowany jak wagon pełen pierdolonych, medytujących, tybetańskich mnichów. I wytrzymam.<br>Minęło 5 minut. Pięć długich minut, podczas których Polska czuł jak rosyjskie odgłosy chrapania wwiercają się mu w mózg i niemalże wprawiają samochód w drganie. I nie wytrzymał. Wygrzebał się ze spowijających go koców, ściągnął but z nogi, wziął szeroki zamach, a następnie rzucił swym własnym obuwiem w rosyjską głowę. Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać. Spod sterty przykryć dobiegł pomruk, przypominający swym brzmieniem odgłosy wydawane przez rozjuszonego niedźwiedzia. Iwan podniósł się bardzo powoli, odwrócił i spojrzał na Feliksa. Jego twarz była ciemna z gniewu, a fioletowe oczy obiecywały śmierć w męczarniach.  
>- Czy ty właśnie rzuciłeś we mnie butem, Polsza?<br>- Tak, do cholery! Nie moja wina, że sapiesz i charczysz przez sen jak zdychająca kosiarka! Spać przez to nie mo…  
>Polska nie skończył. Nieoczekiwanie tylne drzwi samochodu gwałtownie stanęły otworem, a następnie te od strony pasażera. Silne, rosyjskie ręce chwyciły blondyna za fraki, wywlokły na śnieg i przycisnęły do maski pojazdu.<br>- Wieczne pretensje, Polsza, wieczne niezadowolenie. Wieczne poszukiwanie winnego, którym zawsze i wszędzie będę ja – Iwan grzmiał, nie starając się nawet zachować zbawiennej ciszy, która uchroniłaby ich przed ciekawskimi uszami. Chwycił Polaka za twarz, ściskając jego policzki tak, że usta blondyna ułożyły się w dziubek – Ostrzegam cię, nie igraj ze mną, bo kiedyś może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć i…  
>W tym momencie Feliks zrobił wreszcie to, na co miał ochotę już wcześniej: uszkodził carskie klejnoty, z rozmachem waląc w nie z kolana. Rosja puścił go i skulił się w śniegu, wydając z siebie pisk skrzywdzonego misia. Oswobodzony Polska odskoczył natychmiastowo na bok.<br>- Nikt nie będzie mi groził. A już zwłaszcza ty. – Znowu jednak nie było mu dane wygłosić jakiejś dłuższej kwestii, gdyż Iwan nieoczekiwanie otrząsnął się z zamroczenia bólem i rzucił na niego. Obaj padli w śnieg. Feliks nie zdążył się podnieść, gdy nagle poczuł jak urękawicznione dłonie krewniaka otaczają jego szyję i zaciskają się. Świat skurczył się do bólu i gorejących, fioletowych oczu Rosjanina nad nim. Polak charczał, wierzgał i darł paznokciami rosyjskie nadgarstki, desperacko starając się chwycić choć odrobinę powietrza. Jego twarz zrobiła się najpierw zielona, a następnie fioletowa. Iwan zapamiętał się w gniewie. Przez głowę przeleciała mu cała seria wspomnień, scen z dawnych lat, podczas których doznawał tylu upokorzeń ze strony potężniejszego wówczas krewniaka. _I ta jego gęba, jego arogancka, pyszałkowata gęba, gdy śmiał mi się prosto w twarz razem z tym swoim Dymitrem._ Poczuł nagłe uderzenie w skroń, zachwiał się i przewrócił na bok. To Feliks wykręcił się jak fryga i na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu na to zasięg, kopnął kuzyna w głowę. Cios niezbyt silny, ale jednak celny. Polak zerwał się, kaszląc gwałtownie i zataczając, szybko jednak doszedł do siebie i wziął nogi za pas, nie czekając na to, aż rosyjskie ręce z powrotem dobiorą się do jego drogocennego, polskiego gardła. Rosja po chwili również się otrząsnął i rzucił w ślad za nim. Okrążyli parokrotnie samochód, po czym Polak, szybszy i zwinniejszy od swego potężniej zbudowanego kuzyna, czmychnął między drzewa. Iwan zaryczał wściekle i ruszył za nim. Gdy po kolejnych paru minutach ścigania dystans między mężczyznami nie zmniejszył się ani trochę, Rosjanin przystanął w końcu, sapiąc ciężko jak lokomotywa. Po chwili usiadł w śniegu, wyczerpany. Feliks również się zatrzymał.  
>- Nie nadążamy, co? Gruba, ruska dupo? – zakpił i skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersi, podszedł blisko Iwana, chcąc spojrzeć na niego z góry i napawać się swoim triumfem. Błąd. Poczuł jak rosyjskie dłonie tym razem zaciskają się mu na kostkach, a on sam wycina w powietrzu orła i ląduje w śniegu. Zaraz po tym twarz Iwana pojawiła się nad jego własną, a ręce chwyciły polskie nadgarstki, unieruchamiając je. Co gorsza, taki sam los spotkał feliksowe nogi. Większy z mężczyzn zadbał o to, by nie wierzgały i nie celowały już więcej ani w jego głowę, ani tym bardziej w krocze, przyciskając je do ziemi swymi własnymi, ciężkimi kończynami. Patrzyli na siebie, Polak i Rosjanin, niechętni sobie i wrodzy. Ich oddechy parowały na mrozie, owiewając białym dymkiem wykrzywione w złości twarze. Zaśnieżony las szumiał cicho, obojętny na dwie znieruchomiałe, leżące u jego stóp postacie oraz rozgrywającą się między nimi bitwę na spojrzenia. Starcie trwało długo, a żaden z mężczyzn nie odwrócił wzroku nawet na chwilę, sprawiając wrażenie figur ludzkich zamrożonych w czasie. Wtem Iwan poruszył się, zaciskając dłonie mocniej, niż dotychczas i pochylając się nieco niżej. Feliks zmrużył gniewnie oczy. Uniósł nieco głowę i splunął krewniakowi prosto w twarz.<br>- Chędoż się – warknął.  
>Zaskoczony Rosja poluzował uścisk na jego nadgarstkach, a wtedy Polak uwolnił jedną z rąk i z całej siły uderzył pięścią w nos wiszącego nad nim mężczyzny. Trysnęła krew. Iwan zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na blondyna i patrząc się mu prosto w oczy, otarł usta i brodę z posoki. Powoli, jakby z namysłem. Wstał, uwalniając kuzyna od swego ciężaru.<br>- Do diabła z tobą, Polsza. – ruszył z powrotem w kierunku samochodu. Feliks również się podniósł. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo ubranie ma przesiąknięte roztopioną wodą ze śniegu. Było mu zimno i mokro. Był diabelnie głodny. I wściekły.  
>- Wspaniale! – krzyknął do coraz bardziej oddalających się, rosyjskich pleców – Cudownie! Zajebiście! A idźże w cholerę, ruska zarazo! Nie potrzebuję cię! Świetnie sobie poradzę bez ciebie… - Lodowaty wiatr zawiał, przyprawiając Feliksa o dreszcze, wprawiając jego ciało w dygot. Polak był sam pośród zaśnieżonej, syberyjskiej tajgi, sam, ubrany w cienkie, przemoczone odzienie. W oddali, gdzieś za drzewami usłyszał warkot silnika. Odgłos maszyny stopniowo zaczął się oddalać. <em>Pięknie, kurwa, pięknie.<em>

Gdy już minęła pierwsza fala wściekłości, Iwan poczuł się odrobinę głupio. Każdy kilometr, jaki dzielił go od porzuconego w środku tajgi Polski, sprawiał, że coraz bardziej ogarniały go wątpliwości i jakby… swoiste poczucie winy. _Znowu zachowałem się jak duże dziecko._ Prawa noga drgnęła nad hamulcem. _Ale on też. Gdyby dał mi spokojnie spać i nie rzucił tym cholernym butem…_ Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Krew leniwie płynęła mu z nosa i skapywała na spodnie oraz poły płaszcza. _Mały, głupi, zadufany w sobie Polaczek._ Noga zaczęła powoli opadać. _Nigdy się nie zmieni. Powinienem go tam zostawić, aby Syberia go pochłonęła._ Samochód stanął. Iwan obejrzał się i spróbował wyjrzeć przez tylną szybę. Nic mu to jednak nie dało. Atramentowa noc przykryła świat, połykając w ciemności każdy, nawet najbliżej położony obiekt. Rosja zaklął. _Do świtu jeszcze daleko._ Spróbował zawrócić, o mało co nie wkopując samochodu w zaspę śnieżną, po czym ruszył z powrotem ku miejscu, w którym zostawił Feliksa. Na kilometr przed zatrzymał się jednak i wyłączył silnik, na nowo ogarnięty drobną chęcią odwetu za but i brutalne przerwanie cennego snu. _Niech się przespaceruje trochę. Chyba jest na tyle rozsądny, by iść wzdłuż drogi, a nie przez las…_ Wyjął papierosa i zapalił. Czekał. Po upływie pół godziny już, już zaczynał wątpić w inteligencję Feliksa, gdy nagle obok samochodu przeszła jakaś ciemna postać. Iwan włączył reflektory i światło wydobyło z mroku dobrze mu znaną, blond czuprynę. Polak zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, oślepiony i prychnął pogardliwie, gdy tylko zorientował się kto siedzi za kółkiem. Niewiele myśląc, odwrócił się i kontynuował marsz wzdłuż zaśnieżonej, leśnej ścieżki. Zirytowany Rosjanin opuścił szybę, odpalił silnik i zrównał się z Feliksem, jadąc bardzo powoli, tak, by mógł na niego patrzeć.  
>- Odrzucisz pomoc Ruska nawet w obliczu zagrożenia śmiercią – skwitował kwaśno Iwan – Wiesz, że jesteś idiotą, Polaczku?<br>- Sam jesteś idiotą, idioto. – Polska nieoczekiwanie stanął i spojrzał prosto na kuzyna, który również się zatrzymał. – Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że potrzebuję ciebie i twojego samochodu? Przez wieki radziłem sobie doskonale bez twojej pomocy, co więcej, radziłem sobie nawet, gdy próbowałeś mnie za wszelką cenę udupić. Moje całe życie to jedno wielkie radzenie sobie i doprawdy….  
>- Nie to nie, postawiłeś sprawę jasno. Nie będzie ci Rusek zawracał głowy swoim samochodem. Bądź tylko łaskaw pozwolić mi na moment relaksu, a zaraz zejdę ci z oczu, pojadę do Niżnego Nowogrodu, przebiorę w czyste, ciepłe ubranie, zjem śniadanie, wezmę gorący prysznic i odpocznę w ciepłym łóżku. Będzie cudownie. – Iwan sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza po paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Chwilę później puszczał z ust obłoczki dymu, jedną rękę trzymając niedbale na kierownicy i pilnując, by samochód nie wjechał w zaspę. Strzepnął popiół z papierosa za otwarte okno, zerkając ku kuzynowi z pozornie obojętną miną. – Nie wątpię jednak, że i tobie będzie bardzo wygodnie tu w śniegu.<br>Polak zawahał się. Rosjanin, niestety, trafił w samo sedno. Wizja ciepłego łóżka kusiła, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy trząsł się z zimna jak osika. _No ale…_Kichnął gwałtownie, prawie przewracając się w zaspę. Odzyskawszy równowagę, pomyślał jak bardzo ma dosyć tego lasu, śniegu i całej tej cholernej Syberii. Jak bardzo tego wszystkiego dookoła nienawidzi. Ciepła pierzyna zwyciężyła, pokonując polskie poczucie dumy i ośli upór. Feliks Łukasiewicz chwycił za klamkę drzwi od samochodu.

**NIŻNY NOWOGRÓD**

Gdy wkroczyli do zajazdu, Feliks z miejsca dostał zawrotu głowy. Impreza wewnątrz trwała w najlepsze, mężczyźni śmiali się i śpiewali, a alkohol lał się strumieniami. Zaduch panujący w pomieszczeniu, gorąco, które uderzyło go w twarz natychmiast po wejściu do środka sprawiło, że poczuł się słabo.  
>- Muszę się napić – oświadczył głośno – Inaczej oszaleję.<br>Wepchnął Iwanowi w ramiona pakunki z zakupami, które uprzednio zrobili, by Feliksa odpowiednio przygotować pod względem ubraniowym do zmagań z syberyjską zimą (przy czym Polak z wielkim niezadowoleniem przyjął fakt, że znowu musi polegać na kuzynie, a konkretnie na jego pieniądzach, gdyż sam żadnej gotówki, ani nawet karty przy sobie nie miał), po czym powlókł się w kierunku kontuaru. Rosjanin tylko spojrzał na niego milcząco, potrząsnął głową i ruszył wraz z bagażami na poszukiwania właściciela, by wynająć pokoje na noc. Dwadzieścia minut później był z powrotem w sali głównej. Feliksa odkrył w jednym z kątów pomieszczenia, samotnie opróżniającego butelkę wódki. A właściwie połykającego już ostatnie krople przezroczystego eliksiru szczęścia.  
>- Uważaj z piciem, bo się zaraz zwalisz pod stół, Polsza.<br>- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi – wymamrotał Polak do szyjki butelki, po czym przechylił ją po raz ostatni. – A poza tym się nie zwalę, mam głowę równie mocną co ty, o ile nie bardziej. Wynająłeś pokoje na noc?  
>- Tak, ale tylko jeden. Wszystko inne jest już zarezerwowane, i tak mieliśmy szczęście, że cokolwiek się nam trafiło.<br>- Pierdolisz. – Feliksowi to, co usłyszał, nie spodobało się w najmniejszym stopniu.  
>- Pociesz się, że przynajmniej są dwa oddzielne łóżka. – Iwan nagle stracił zainteresowanie kwestią noclegu. W kącie pomieszczenia zauważył grupkę mężczyzn pokazujących sobie nawzajem kroki do Kozaka. Jeden z nich tańczył wyjątkowo nieudolnie, przy okazji zuchwale przechwalając się swoimi umiejętnościami. – Widzisz to?<br>- Co? – Feliks przestał wydawać pełne dezaprobaty dźwięki i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. – Ano widzę. I co w związku z… Hej, gdzie idziesz? – Ku jego zaskoczeniu Iwan ruszył bez słowa ku mężczyznom. Podszedłszy do nich, zaczął coś tłumaczyć, po czym wykonał parę wyrzutów nogami z półprzysiadu. Polska obserwował rozwój całej sytuacji z zafascynowaniem dziwiącym nawet go samego. Zamówił krzykiem jeszcze jedną butelkę wódki. Pijąc, patrzył jak Rosja zdejmuje ciężki płaszcz, dwa swetry i zaśnieżone, zimowe, grube buty, a następnie, ubrany jedynie w spodnie i koszulę, zaczyna wykonywać skomplikowane kroki taneczne. Widok dziwnie przyciągał wzrok i Feliks nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed gapieniem się zwłaszcza na czerwoną z wysiłku twarz kuzyna. Iwan wyraźnie czuł się jak u siebie, promieniowała z niego ciepła radość, coś bardzo w jego przypadku rzadkiego. _I cennego._ Krzyki, śmiechy, nawoływania, stukanie się kieliszkami, wirowanie w szalonym tańcu, radosne przytupywanie w takt muzyki. Gdzieś w tym wszystkim dało się wyczuć poczucie wspólnoty. Powstało ono nieoczekiwanie, znienacka, zakradło niczym przyczajony w półmroku kot polujący na myszy. Wyłoniło z tego całego chaosu, który uderzył w Feliksa ze zdwojoną siłą. _To on i jego ludzie, jego ludzie, jego ludzie…_ Przechylił butelkę, lecz nie było już w niej ani kropli alkoholu. Zawołał o kolejną, a potem o jeszcze jedną. Opróżniając ją, Polska zdał sobie sprawę, że świat wokół niego stracił na ostrości, a dźwięki stały się nagle przytłumione. _Wódka zaczęła już uderzać mi do głowy._ Zmrużył oczy, chcąc dostrzec Iwana w środku grupki tańczących mężczyzn, jednakże kotłujące się ciała zlały się w jedno, uniemożliwiając mu wyłuskanie z tłumu wysokiej sylwetki Braginskiego. _Najwyższy czas do łóżka. Jeszcze brakuje, by urwał mi się film wśród szalonej, rosyjskiej dziczy._ Wstał i zatoczył się, natychmiast jednak odzyskał równowagę chwytając się krawędzi stołu.  
>- Wszystko w porządku, Polsza? – to Iwan stał tuż obok niego. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Jej dotyk palił i ciążyła ona Feliksowi tak bardzo, że natychmiast ją strzepnął.<br>- W jak najlepszym. – zwrócił się ku przyglądającemu się mu z zainteresowaniem barmanowi. – On płaci. – wybełkotał wskazawszy na kuzyna, po czym powlókł się w kierunku schodów. Iwan uregulował rachunek, krztusząc się na widok jego niewiarygodnej wysokości, zebrał swoje rzeczy i pośpiesznie podążył za Polską. Twarz miał zarumienioną, a oczy błyszczały mu radosnym zmęczeniem. _Widok, jakiego w przypadku Rosji bardzo rzadko można doświadczyć, zaiste._  
>- I mówią, że to ja tyle piję - skomentował kwaśno. - Nie nadużywaj mojej gościnności, Polsza, nie bardziej, niż jest to konieczne, bo... Czy ty chociaż wiesz, do którego pokoju idziesz?<br>- Nie, ale pewnie zaraz mi powiesz. – blondyn o mało co nie fiknął do tyłu, gdy Rosjanin chwycił go nagle za ramię i wciągnął do jednego z pokoi, otworzywszy uprzednio drzwi kluczem.  
>- Nie tam, tylko tutaj. Jeszcze byś komuś wlazł do sypialni. – Wskazał jedno z łóżek. – Proszę bardzo, tu śpisz. – Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony kuzyna, skierował się do łazienki. Feliks został sam. Zamrugał niepewnie oczyma, nie wiedząc właściwie co robić. Kręciło mu się w głowie. I miał chyba gorączkę, wnioskując po tym, jak bardzo ciepłe ma czoło. A przynajmniej zdawało mu się, że ma. <em>Powinienem się chyba wreszcie przebrać z tych starych, cienkich ciuchów.<em> Sięgnął po leżące na podłodze torby z ubraniami i już parę minut później leżał w łóżku, całkowicie suchy i zmęczony jak jasna cholera. _To był dziwny dzień,_ pomyślał, wtulając chciwie twarz w poduszkę, _Dlaczego całe to gówno musi się zawsze przytrafiać mnie? Ale przynajmniej…_Sen zaskoczył go w połowie myśli. Feliks zamknął oczy i pogrążył się odmętach marzeń sennych.

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, gdy Iwan wychodził z łazienki. Zbliżał się świt, ale w pokoju, za zaciągniętymi zasłonami wciąż panował spokojny, litościwy półmrok, dający szansę na odpoczynek. I chłód, przyprawiający o gęsią skórkę. Rosja dotknął ręką kaloryfera. Był zimny, co Iwana natychmiastowo rozzłościło. _Do diabła… To jest takie rosyjskie, że…_ Woda skapywała mu z mokrych włosów na kark. Wzdrygnął się, po czym wytarł starannie głowę ręcznikiem i przebrał w piżamę wyciągniętą z bagaży przyniesionych wcześniej z samochodu. Już zamierzał położyć się we własnej pościeli, gdy nagle jego wzrok padł na łóżko tuż obok. Polska leżał nieruchomo na boku, śpiąc głęboko i spokojnie. Jego ramię unosiło się miarowo z każdym kolejnym oddechem. Iwan niemalże nieświadomie skierował swe kroki ku krewniakowi i stanął nad nim. Twarz blondyna ukryta była w mroku, lecz Rosjanin domyślał się, jakiego rodzaju sny mogą się mu śnić. Potrafił to poznać po aurze. Nęciła go. Kusiła tak bardzo, że pochylił się. Chwilę potem siedział już na krawędzi łóżka, tuż obok śpiącego Feliksa. Sięgnął po swoją własną kołdrę i położywszy się, okrył nią ich oboje. Niemalże pieszczotliwie odgarnął jasne włosy z polskiej twarzy, zaczesując je palcami za ucho, przesuwając opuszkami po jego łuku. Zawahał się przez chwilę, a następnie powoli, nieśmiało, jakby bojąc się obudzić Feliksa i tym samym zniszczyć panujące w pokoju spokój i harmonię, przytulił się do niego i objął ramieniem. Wcisnąwszy nos w kark Polaka i zamknąwszy oczy, zanurzył się w jego aurze. Poprzez kwaśną woń potu i alkoholu, dotarło do niego ciepło letniego słońca opromieniającego kołyszące się na wietrze kłosy zbóż, poznaczone tu i ówdzie krwawymi plamami maków. Gdzieś z boku, wśród brzóz i wysokiej trawy zagrał świerszcz. Zaszumiała wierzba płacząca, pochylająca się w zamyśleniu nad leniwie toczącą swe wody Wisłą. W oddali huczało morze, a okruszki bursztynu migotały ogniście w wydmowym piasku. Iwan czuł na stopach dotyk nagrzanej ziemi. Oczyma umysłu widział wiejską chatę ze słonecznikami w przydomowym ogródku, wyciągającymi swe łodygi ku zbawiennemu słońcu. Było mu dobrze. Zapamiętał się w tym odczuciu i zasnął spokojnie, z duszą lekką jak piórko. Obudził się dopiero parę godzin później, gdy polski łokieć bezlitośnie wbił się mu w żołądek.

**Przypisy:**

"to jest takie rosyjskie, że..." - cytat z mojej rosyjskiej koleżanki, która zawsze, ale to zawsze psioczyła na swój kraj. Jak cokolwiek się psuło lub szło w Rosji nie tak, to jej standardowym komentarzem było "this is sooooo Russian..."  
>"Zgaś swoje zielone latarki" - zastanawiam się, czy ktokolwiek wyłapie skąd to jest? Aczkolwiek przyznam, że sama czytałam tę książkę tak dawno temu, że być może sobie sama ubzdurałam ten cytat, nie wykluczam tego :P. Jeśli ktoś zgadnie, to dostanie żelka.<br>Plus, ciekawa jestem, czy ktoś tu wyłapał PolUkra. Z tym pairingiem ukłony idą w kierunku Silvery ;).


	6. Rozdział VI - część I

- Czas chyba najwyższy, byś wyjawił mi swój wielki plan. – Feliks przechadzał się gorączkowo w tę i nazad po hotelowym pokoju. Od samego rana, a konkretnie od momentu pobudki w ramionach Rosjanina, czuł się nieswojo. Nie tylko z powodu niezręcznej sytuacji, jaka zaistniała. Przez cały ten czas miał niezbyt komfortowe wrażenie ciepła na skórze i uznałby je za zwykłą gorączkę, która wynikła z wczorajszego spaceru przez mroźny, syberyjski las, gdyby nie objęło również wnętrza. Polska czuł, jak dziwne gorąco pali mu trzewia, wypełnia płuca, pełznie wzdłuż przełyku, zaciska się na gardle. Przełknął ślinę z trudem. Co to było? Żal? Gorycz? Och, jak bardzo by chciał się tego pozbyć. - Wydostaliśmy się z Moskwy – ok, super. Uciekliśmy aż do Niżnego Nowogrodu, też super. To gdzie my tak w ogóle zmierzamy?  
>Iwan spojrzał na niego znad gazety czytanej przy lampce, jedynym źródle światła w pokoju. Uniósł brwi.<br>- Nigdzie?  
>Odgłosy nerwowego kręcenia się od ściany do ściany umilkły. Feliks zatrzymał się w pół kroku i powoli odwrócił do kuzyna. Jego twarz wykrzywiał grymas ni to pogardy, ni to zaskoczenia.<br>- Jak to: nigdzie? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po prostu pędzimy prosto przed siebie?  
>Rosja odłożył gazetę, odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał Feliksowi prosto w oczy. Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza.<br>- Chyba żartujesz! – Wybuchł w końcu blondyn. – Nie masz żadnej daczy tu w pobliżu?! Miejsca, w którym moglibyśmy się ukryć?!  
>- Moja dacza znajduje się pod Moskwą i wątpię, by była wolna od grożącego nam niebezpieczeństwa. – Rosjanin wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Zapalił i zaciągnął się głęboko. Pochylił się, oparł łokciami o kolana. Zasępionym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w kąt pokoju. – Niewykluczone, że Rosjanie, którzy współpracowali z Duszmenem, to zwykli, lokalni bandyci, ale z drugiej strony ich stopień organizacji i poinformowania o czymś jednak świadczy. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sam sobie moich posiadłości z nieba nie wytrzasnąłem i mój szef doskonale zna ich lokalizację… - Zerknął na kuzyna z niezachwianą pewnością. Dym z papierosa snuł się leniwie w powietrzu. - Syberia nas obroni, Polsza. Wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale może być ona zarówno zgubą, jak i ocaleniem. To najlepsza strategia na przetrwanie. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, jak skończył się atak Francisa na moje ziemie. Jak skończyli wszyscy, którzy próbowali ze mną tutaj walczyć.<br>_No tak, osławiony Generał Zima…_ Feliks parsknął, choć tak naprawdę nie było mu do śmiechu. Perspektywa szalonej ucieczki przez syberyjskie pustkowia przywoływała nieprzyjemne wspomnienia i mroziła krew w żyłach, gasząc wewnętrzny, pożerający wnętrzności żar. Nagle Polska zatęsknił za tamtym stanem i zapragnął, by dziwne, uciążliwe i duszące uczucie ciepła powróciło. _Lodowe piekło…_  
>- Świetnie! Czyli po prostu zwiewasz z podkulonym ogonem prosto przed siebie, aby tylko twój szef cię nie znalazł! Cóż za odwaga!<br>- Nie oczekuję, że to zrozumiesz, Polsza. - Iwan rzucił mu twarde spojrzenie. Sięgnął po butelkę wódki i pociągnął zdrowego łyka. Feliks podszedł do stołu i pochylił się, opierając się obiema rękami o blat. Przyglądał się pijącemu kuzynowi długo i bez słowa. W jego oczach pojawiła się dziwna łagodność, gdy w końcu się odezwał.  
>- Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że ty to po prostu lubisz. Że lubisz być ranionym i krzywdzonym przez swoich własnych ludzi. - Usiadł i delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie, wyjął Iwanowi wódkę z rąk. Po minucie kontemplacji butelki, przytknął ją do ust i przechylił. <em>Mocna psiajucha, gębę wykrzywia aż łzy lecą.<em> - A przecież wiem, że potrafisz się postawić. Sam wspierałem ciebie i dekabrystów. No i ta twoja nieszczęsna rewolucja październikowa, która wyszła nie tak jak trzeba i pogrążyła w zasadzie nas wszystkich - mruknął prosto w wódkę.  
>- Odezwał się ten, któremu wychodziły wszystkie powstania. Powiedz mi, Polsza, ile z nich zakończyło się sukcesem? No, nieudaczniku?<br>- Słowa „nieudacznik" nie znałem, dopóki nie spotkałem ciebie. - Odpysknął Feliks, po czym wstał i (wciąż z butelką w ręce) okrążył pokój w poszukiwaniu kieliszków. - Ja przynajmniej nie pozwalam moim rządzącym włazić mi na głowę.  
>- Dzięki czemu ja, Roderich i Gilbert poczęstowaliśmy się twoimi ziemiami przy rozbiorach. Podziękowałbym za to twoim ludziom, gdyby nie fakt, że już nie żyją.<br>Trzasnęła butelka, przezroczysty płyn chlusnął na podłogę, mieszając się z krwią z rozciętej dłoni Feliksa.  
>- Kiedyś się doigrasz, słowo daję - syknął. Podszedł do bagaży i zaczął jedną ręką grzebać w środku, co chwila rzucając nienawistne spojrzenia kuzynowi, który na powrót zajął się lekturą. Wtem wzrok Polaka padł na nagłówek artykułu na pierwszej stronie gazety. <em>Ameryka i Polska grożą Rosji konsekwencjami. Widmo kolejnej wojny?<em> Doskoczył do stołu i wyrwał dziennik krewniakowi. Na papierze pozostały ciemne smugi krwi. Iwan wydał z siebie niedźwiedzi, pełen dezaprobaty pomruk.  
>- Wiesz, Polsza, mógłbyś jednak najpierw opatrzyć tę dłoń.<br>- To ciekawe, bo moja krew jakoś nigdy specjalnie ci nie przeszkadzała - Feliks warknął w kierunku Rosjanina, a ten aż się zatchnął z oburzenia. Gniewnie skrzywiony, sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa, ostentacyjnie ignorując zatopionego w lekturze blondyna. Podniósł wzrok dopiero, gdy ten niemalże wepchnął mu w twarz pierwszą stronę artykułu, nerwowo dźgając ją palcem.  
>- Co to jest?<br>- Gazeta? - Rosyjskie brwi powędrowały do góry, a ich właściciel rozparł się wygodnie w fotelu, przywołując na usta uśmieszek, zarezerwowany specjalnie dla rozwrzeszczanych, nadpobudliwych Polaków.  
>- Wiem, co to jest, do cholery!<br>- To co się pytasz?  
>- O treść mi idzie! Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi całej sytuacji?! - Feliks zmiął gazetę w ciasną kulkę i cisnął ją, celując w kąt pokoju. Zamiast tego leniwie potoczyła się pod stolik przy ścianie. Polak syknął ze zniecierpliwienia i przeczesał nerwowo włosy palcami. - Zniknięcie moje i Alfreda, a już zwłaszcza Alfreda, bo mnie standardowo Zachodni mają w dupie, doprowadzić może do kolejnej wojny. Światowej! Chciałbyś uwikłać się w III wojnę światową? Z pewnością tak, w to nie wątpię, ale ja podziękuję bardzo, spasuję. Mnie w to nie mieszajcie. Zostawcie w spokoju moje ziemie, moich ludzi i mnie samego. Bijcie się gdzieś indziej, z dala ode mnie. I przestań się szczerzyć w TEN sposób!<br>Iwan, ku zaskoczeniu Polski, momentalnie spoważniał. Siedział teraz w milczeniu, ćmiąc leniwie papierosa i przyglądając się kuzynowi ponuro. Feliks westchnął cicho. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle i rozpłaszczył się na blacie stołu, ukrywszy głowę w ramionach. Zapadła ciężka, dzwoniąca w uszach cisza, przerażająca w ogarniającym prawie cały pokój mroku. Cienie wypełzły z kątów i trzymając się na granicy światła i ciemności, przypatrywały się mężczyznom, siedzącym przy stole w bezruchu. Rosjanin także je obserwował. Nie odrywając od nich wzroku, zaciągnął się głęboko papierosem. Dymek zawirował i uleciał powoli ku sufitowi. Jeden z cieni uniósł powoli dłoń i przykrył nią jątrzącą się ranę w sercu. Zdawało się, że ciemna maź, jakiś eteryczny odpowiednik ludzkiej krwi, wydobywa się z ciemnej dziury na piersi i spływa powoli po ciele istoty ku podłodze, a następnie sunie po drewnianych klepkach w kierunku niewielkiego kręgu światła…  
>- Iwan, musisz zadzwonić do swojego szefa. – Rosję wyrwały z dziwnej hipnozy nieoczekiwane, brutalnie głośne słowa Feliksa. Polak opierał się teraz łokciami o blat, trąc twarz i oczy palcami. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest człowiekiem trudnym w dyskusji, ale lepszego wyjścia nie widzę.<br>- Nie ma mowy, Polsza.  
>Blondyn spojrzał na krewniaka zaczerwienionymi oczyma, wyraźnie starając się tłumić irytację.<br>- Słuchaj, ja do swojego na prywatny nie zadzwonię, bo nie mam jak. Mam tego cholernego pecha, że nie potrafię zapamiętać nawet własnego numeru telefonu, a co dopiero czyjegoś. Jak sobie pewnie przypominasz, moja komórka przepadła gdzieś na dnie rzeki w Elblągu, razem z całą książką adresową. A nie możemy tego tak po prostu zostawić i nie dać znać komukolwiek z naszych, że żyjemy i mamy się całkiem dobrze.  
>- A ja ci powiem tak, mój drogi Polaczku. – Iwan spojrzał na niego ostro. Gwałtownie wcisnął papierosa do popielniczki, miażdżąc go. – Jest mi bardzo dobrze tak, jak jest. Chciałbym, by niektóre osoby, a zwłaszcza mój szef, zapomniały o moim istnieniu przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Poza tym to, że ja nie jestem zamieszany w porwanie Ameryki, nie znaczy jeszcze, że on nie maczał w tym swoich palców. Na twoim miejscu ostrożniej podchodziłbym do dostarczania mu informacji na temat miejsca naszego pobytu. Ale co ja mówię – prychnął pogardliwie – Przecież „ostrożność" nie jest bynajmniej twoim drugim imieniem.<br>Feliks przyjrzał mu się, mrużąc oczy. Rosja odpowiedział mu tym samym i znowu zaczęli mierzyć się na spojrzenia, tak jak to czynili już wielokrotnie, przy wielu swoich spotkaniach, od zarania dziejów.  
>- Czy mają tu Internet? – Polska nieoczekiwanie odezwał się po chwili, dekoncentrując Rosjanina i sprawiając, że ten zamrugał z zaskoczeniem. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.<br>- Internet? Po co ci Internet? – Iwan sięgnął po paczkę papierosów i wyciągnął z niej kolejnego, po chwili namysłu poczęstował używką również Feliksa. Blondyn wymamrotał jak najcichsze i najmniej zrozumiałe „dziękuję", wahając się zaledwie sekundę przed przyjęciem również ognia od siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyzny.  
>- Żeby znaleźć numer telefonu do Kancelarii Prezydenta. Lub do BORu. A nuż widelec skontaktują mnie z moim szefem. Zawsze warto spróbować.<br>- BORu?  
>- Biura Ochrony Rządu. W sumie przydałby się też jakiś ich lokalny telefon, cobym nie musiał korzystać z twojego telefonu, panie nie-chcę-aby-mnie-wykryto.<br>Iwan wyglądał tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Otworzył nawet usta, lecz nagle zakrztusił się dymem z papierosa i zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć.  
>- Kącik internetowy dla gości mają na parterze. – Wyrzęził w przerwach na złapanie oddechu. - A budkę telefoniczną widziałem na sąsiedniej ulicy, gdy wracaliśmy z zakupów. Lepiej dzwonić tam, niż żebyś się dobijał do swojego rządu na oczach całego hotelu.<br>Feliks rozpromienił się jak małe słoneczko. Rosja odniósł wrażenie, że w pokoju, w przeciągu tej jednej sekundy, zrobiło się jaśniej i cieplej, a spłoszone cienie czmychnęły w kąty pokoju. Owionęła go znajoma woń zboża, falującego na wietrze, i poruszającej nieśmiało witkami wierzby płaczącej. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
>- Idealnie! – Usłyszał, trochę jak przez mgłę, gdy w otępieniu podpierał ręką czoło i starał się wewnętrznie doprowadzić do porządku.<p>

Pół godziny później Feliks Łukasiewicz kulił się w odrapanej, zabłoconej budce telefonicznej, przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha i policzka. Wybrawszy odpowiedni numer telefonu, zaczął nasłuchiwać. Nie miał gdzie podziać wzroku, więc wyjrzał za szybę i zapatrzył się na ulicę, brudnożółtą w świetle ulicznych latarni. Śnieżyło. Polska przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że wśród gęsto sypiącego z nieba puchu dostrzega sylwetkę Iwana, stojącego nieopodal i czujnie rozglądającego się po okolicy. Zaraz jednak wysoka postać mężczyzny zniknęła, niczym kameleon zlewając się z otaczającą go bielą. Feliks zamrugał, zdezorientowany. _Jak to możliwe, że…_  
>- Biuro Ochrony Rządu, w czym mogę pomóc? – Młody, kobiecy głos momentalnie wyrwał go z zamyślenia.<br>- Halo? Feliks Łukasiewicz z tej strony. Z prezydentem proszę.  
>- Szanowny panie, jeśli chodzi o wywiad, to polecam naszą stronę internetową, na której znajdzie pan odpowiedni formularz wniosku. Należy go wypełnić i…<br>- Pani nie rozumie. Nie jestem dziennikarzem. – Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie za szybę. Rosja wynurzył się na chwilę ze śnieżycy i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Feliks wzruszył ramionami, na co jego kuzyn zmarszczył brwi ze zniecierpliwieniem i oparł się ramieniem o najbliższą latarnię. Ruchem niepoprawnego nałogowca, wyszarpnął z kieszeni płaszcza paczkę papierosów i zapalił. Wyraźnie stresował się. Rzucał spod czapki-uszatki niespokojnymi spojrzeniami na boki, wypatrując wroga w każdym ciemnym zakątku. Czy Feliksowi tylko się zdawało, czy kontury sylwetki kuzyna naprawdę zamazywały się, gdy podmuchy wiatru zawijały wokół niego płatki śniegu? Polska przetarł oczy, po czym odgarnął z nich jasne włosy. _Jestem zmęczony._ – Nazywam się Łukasiewicz. TEN Łukasiewicz.  
>- Wie pan, ilu Łukasiewiczów mamy w kraju….?<br>- Nie wiem, może pani mi powie?  
>- Eee… - Głos urzędniczki utracił wszelkie oznaki pewności siebie, co zaczęło Feliksowi sprawiać jakąś dziką satysfakcję, mimo sytuacji w jakiej się aktualnie znajdował.<br>- Na miłość boską, jestem personifikacją Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej! Przecież musi mnie pani znać! Jest pani nowa w pracy, czy co?!  
>- Dla pana wiadomości: tak, jestem. I jeśli zadzwonił pan specjalnie po to, by nabijać się z nowej praktykantki, tak w ramach jakiegoś waszego chorego rytuału inicjacji, to bardzo mi przykro, ale musimy tę rozmowę zakończyć. – Kobieta teraz już ewidentnie zaczęła brzmieć jak obrażona osoba, z której się robi idiotę. – Już ja się dowiem, który to z was taki dowcipniś. Żegnam. Ozięble. - Zanim Feliks zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, usłyszał trzask odkładanej słuchawki, a następnie smętny sygnał braku połączenia. Pozbierawszy szczękę z ziemi, zaklął siarczyście, po czym zaczął wybierać numer Kancelarii Prezydenta, mamrocząc przy tym pod nosem rozliczne epitety pod adresem swojego własnego kraju. A raczej własnych ludzi. Bo kimże byłby Polak, gdyby nie ponarzekał od czasu do czasu na ojczyznę? A skoro tejże ojczyźnie nie wypada narzekać na samego siebie (chociaż, tak logicznie rzecz biorąc, to mógłby), to w takim razie musi pomstować na swoich obywateli. W tym samym jednak momencie zdał sobie sprawę z godziny. <em>Za późno na telefon, w sekretariacie Kancelarii najpewniej nikogo już nie ma.<em> Spojrzał z wyrzutem na słuchawkę, jakby to była jej wina, po czym odłożył ją z trzaskiem na miejsce i wymaszerował pełnym zniechęcenia krokiem z budki. Niemalże zderzył się z Iwanem, którego ciało ni stąd, ni zowąd wyrosło przed nim niczym wyjątkowo złośliwe drzewo, czyhające na nieostrożnych, by rozbili sobie o jego twardy pień nos, głowę i najlepiej jeszcze dodatkowo ozdobili mózgiem okoliczne krzaczki. _Kiedy on tutaj podszedł?_  
>- Udało ci się do niego dodzwonić? – Feliks uniósł oczy na kuzyna, przypatrującego mu się badawczo i wypuszczającego z ust gęste obłoczki dymu. Płynęły w górę, mieszając się z wydychaną przez Polaka parą. Krążyły w zimnym powietrzu, aż pochłonął je śnieg, padający cicho i miękko, tłumiący dźwięki. Blondyn milcząco pokręcił głową. Powoli kiełkowała mu w głowie pewna myśl. Nie potrafił tylko ocenić, jak bardzo była szalona i skazana na niepowodzenie. Wahał się, czy w ogóle warto podejmować ryzyko.<br>- W BORze osoba na dyżurze mnie nie rozpoznała. A na dzwonienie do Kancelarii jest za późno. Może jutro…  
>- To bez sensu, Polsza. – Spokojny głos Rosji wyrwał go nagle ze stanu półzamyślenia, w którym przebywał od paru minut. - Nie mamy na to czasu. Jutro musimy się zebrać i…<br>- I co? I gdzie pójdziemy? – Spytał ostro. Nieoczekiwanie, w nagłym przypływie optymizmu jego wątpliwości się rozwiały i nowonarodzona myśl wydała mu się bardzo kusząca, genialna wręcz. Feliks poczuł, że nic go nie powstrzyma, że jest w stanie to zrobić, z Iwanem lub bez niego. – Będziemy uciekać coraz bardziej w głąb Syberii, mając nadzieję, że Saied i twój szef o nas zapomną? Iwan, zastanów się w ogóle nad tym, co ty mówisz.  
>Rosjanin umilkł, zaciągając się papierosem. Uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, twarz miał nieprzeniknioną. On już wyraził swoje zdanie, nie miał ochoty na dyskusję. Wolał pozwolić Polakowi na wygadanie się. Tymczasem tenże trajkotał niczym przekupka. Ogarnęła go taka euforia na samą myśl o dopiero co narodzonym pomyśle, że zaczął spacerować w tę i nazad, gestykulując żywo.<br>- … A ja tymczasem mam plan. Pojedziemy odbić Alfreda.  
>Iwan po raz drugi tego dnia zakrztusił się dymem tytoniowym. Z powodu tej samej osoby zresztą. Poprzez ściekające po policzkach łzy zdołał wypluć tylko jedno słowo:<br>- Nie.  
>- Co?<br>Chwilę zajęło mu opanowanie się. Nie mógł znaleźć chusteczki, więc wytarł twarz i oczy rękawem płaszcza. Zapomniany papieros upadł w śnieg.  
>- Nie, powiedziałem. Chyba śnisz, skoro uważasz, że będę pomagał temu Amerykańcowi. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył ulicą w kierunku hotelu, zostawiając za sobą głęboko niezadowolonego Feliksa. Polak podbiegł i nieoczekiwanie zastąpił mu drogę. Chwyciwszy za poły rosyjskiego płaszcza i przyciągnąwszy kuzyna ku sobie, zadarł głowę, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że różnica wzrostu nie zepsuje efektu. Musiał teraz wpłynąć na Iwana. Bardzo tego potrzebował. <em>Syberia. Sam w niej nie przetrwam, nie mówiąc już o odnalezieniu Alfreda.<em>  
>- Słuchaj no. – warknął. – Ani trochę nie podoba mi się rola mediatora w waszej zimnej wojence, ale chyba nie mam lepszego wyjścia i muszę ją przyjąć. Chyba nie słuchałeś mnie, gdy w hotelu mówiłem o III wojnie światowej. Zatem powtórzę jasno i dobitnie: jeśli uciekniemy z podkulonymi ogonami, jeśli pozwolimy Saiedowi i jego ludziom działać, to znowu czekają nas krwawe lata. – Odepchnął lekko Iwana, postąpił dwa kroki do tyłu. Rosjanin patrzył na niego uważnie, ponuro. – I to my będziemy za to odpowiedzialni. My dwaj. Wiesz, że szef Ameryki nie popuści i zrobi wszystko, by odzyskać personifikację swojego narodu. Wypowie kolejną wojnę, zaangażuje w nią całą Europę. Wolę nie wyobrażać sobie jakie tereny tym razem zostaną objęte strefą konfliktu. Bóg jeden wie, jaki związek z tym wszystkim mają twoi ludzie i twój własny szef, ale jednego jestem pewien: jeśli mi nie pomożesz, jeśli ty sam umyjesz od tego ręce, to będziesz taki sam jak on.<br>Stało się. Powiedział to. Feliks wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc, patrząc jak twarz Rosji tężeje, czerwienieje z wściekłości, a jego urękawicznione dłonie zaciskają się gniewnie w pięści. Między oboma mężczyznami zapadła ogłuszająca cisza. Latarnia w pobliżu zamigotała, zgasła i zapaliła się znowu, pogrążając ich na parę sekund w ciemności syberyjskiej nocy. Polska poczuł ucisk w gardle. Ogarnęło go znajome uczucie strachu przed zimnem, przed mrozem zamykającym ciało w lśniącej chłodnym blaskiem pokrywie lodowej. Zadygotał.  
>- Nie wiemy, gdzie go zawieźli. – Cichy, zachrypnięty głos Iwana rozciął ciężką zasłonę milczenia niczym ostry nóż. Feliks odetchnął głęboko. Raz jeszcze. I jeszcze raz.<br>- Wiemy. Do Jekaterynburga.  
>Rosjanin nie skomentował. Nie dociekał szczegółów. Jedno, jedyne pytanie, jakie zadał po chwili namysłu, brzmiało:<br>- Jak jeden Polak i jeden Rosjanin mają w pojedynkę przedrzeć się przez grupę terrorystów i uratować Amerykanina?  
>Blondyn spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem.<br>- Chyba wcale mnie nie znasz, skoro po tylu wspólnie spędzonych latach, a raczej wiekach, zadajesz mi takie pytanie!


End file.
